Silent Scream
by Sanz0girl
Summary: Looking Away challenge by EmInArEvOl. Seigaku used Ryoma to win the Nationals causing Ryoma to leave Japan, years later Ryoma returns. Will the Atobe Keigo, King of Tennis be able to help his Prince through his team's betrayal? AtoRyo Pair; Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

This is a challenge by EmInArEvOl.

I know, I know. I'm starting another Royal Pair when I haven't completed my other three PoT stories, but this was a very interesting challenge. Hope I can make it seem believable :) Happy reading

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if any of this offends you

The cheering from the crowd resonated through his very being as he was tossed in the air by his team mates – no -_his friends. _They smiled happily up at him and he, Echizen Ryoma, felt like he was floating on a cloud. These people had supported him; treated him like he was one of their own. Gave him a chance to be happy; to love playing tennis again. He felt like he was going to burst from the inside out with happiness. He couldn't help it, couldn't hold it in any longer.

He laughed. "Yatta!"

Ryoma smiled as he zipped up his bag. He just couldn't stop smiling. Their dream of winning the National Cup had come true. He had found people he can relate to, people to call friends.

"Echizen," Ryoma looked up at Oishi-senpai, who was also smiling widely at him. Probably feeling the same way he felt. Oishi, after all had the dream of winning the National for three years now. "Atobe has prepared an after party for us tonight. You should go home and get some rest before heading out to his place. Your head must be feeling the effects of that horrible fall. After all, it was so bad that you had amnesia and forgot all about us and tennis."

He fingered the bump on his head and flinched. Ouch. How could he have forgotten that?

"See, it still hurts, neh?" Oishi fretted. Doing that wringing thing with his hands.

"Nya, Ochibi, he's right. Go home and rest first!"

The deep voice of his captain joined in. "Yudan Seizu Ni Ikou."

The group laughed at Tezuka's phrase delivered in that no nonsense tone and stoic face. "Saa, Tezuka. We just won the National. It's time to party and forget about all that, neh?" Fuji said and turned to Ryoma.

"But they're right, Echizen. You are looking kind pale. Go home and rest."

"Hai, senpai," Ryoma muttered in fake chagrin and walked out of the stadium. Soon as he was out of their sight, he smiled again. Really, his face is going to freeze over with as much as he was smiling in the last half hour. He reached up in habit to hoist his bag over his shoulder and blinked at the lack of familiar weight.

Turning around, he walked back to the stadium. As he neared he heard he named mentioned and slowed down, his face losing the smile he had. A sense of apprehension filled him. He didn't like their tone or their serious faces and he quickly hid from their view, but he could see and hear them clearly.

"You really think Echizen's gone, Inui?" Fuji asked the Data Master, who pushed his glasses up.

"98% that he's already left the stadium, 1% he got hold up by somebody else but still in the stadium but far enough not to hear us, 0.88% that he's outside drinking Ponta and a 0.2% chance of him returning here." Inui listed down his statistics.

Momoshiro laughed. Not the usual easy going laugh Ryoma was used to hearing. This laugh held a cruel mocking edge. "Finally, the National is ours'. All thanks to that little brat. Kami I am so sick of pretending to be his friend and hanging out with him. Isn't that right, Mamushi?" Momoshiro slung an arm over Kaidoh's shoulder. "We're best friends and now I no longer have to pretend Echizen is my best friend."

Ryoma clenched his fists. He couldn' have heard right, right? There has got to be some kind of mistake. This can't be Momoshiro. The likeable hot headed guy that goes around telling everyone to call him Momo-Chan Senpai.

"Fshh, you're right."

"Saa, that was a good plan Tezuka, bringing that Echizen brat into the fold." Tezuka nodded. Fuji tittered into his hand. " ' Be Seigaku's Pillar, Echizen'. He fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Oh my. So funny."

"Hai, it was. I've only considered Kaidoh as the next captain and Momoshiro as the Vice Captain. For him to believe that I will choose him was his own fault."

"Ano, but Echizen still is a teammate. He went through -"

"What, Kawamaura-senpai? You can't seriously think he's one of us!" Momoshiro bursted, glaring at Kawamura. "He walked in with that ' I'm better than you' attitude and acted like he owned tennis!"

Kawamura bit his lips uncertainly. "Nya, Taka's right. Ochibi's earned his place! He's really good, nya, right Oishi?" Kikumura looked at his best friend for support.

Before Oisihi could respond, Tezuka cut in. "Oisihi, wasn't this _your _dream? To win the Nationals? At any cost?"

"He's right, Kikumura. We cannot be sentimental about this. Echizen was stepping stone for us. That is all." Oishi told him firmly. His usual kind face hard, no warmth like he was used to seeing on Oishi's face.

Kikumaru's eyes widened in disbelief. "But, but .." His lips trembled and Oishi hugged him.

"There, there, Eiji."

"I, I guess you're all right about this," he sniffed. Tezuka looked at Kawamura again, his glasses glinting menacingly. "Takeshi. You do understand, don't you? We have no room for Echizen after this."

"Hai," Kawamura softly responded, eyes flickering away.

With each word that he heard, Ryoma felt like a knife was slowly twisting into his very soul. He must be in some kind of nightmare. That's right! That knock to his head. He must be delirious and his fears must be coming to the forefront because of that.

But looking at them, at his _fri__ends, _he sneered the word, he knew this was all too real. They had used him. And he had foolishly believed everything and let himself be used. What a fool he was!

Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, Ryoma deliberately walked out from where he was hiding.

"Neh, _senpai-tachi,_" he mockingly waved to them.

"Echizen!"

"How long -?"

Ryoma smirked, even though he felt like he was breaking with each step he took that brought him closer to them. "Oh, long enough to hear you were using me. Really, if you were going to use me, you could have done a better job. Like keeping it quiet and let me win the National for the next several years. Or aimed higher than just the Nationals." He reached down underneath the bench and hoisted his bag over his shoulder and walked off again. Right before leaving the stadium, he turned around.

"I personally don't care for the title anymore, but any of you could have aimed for the Junior Grand Slam title. Wasn't that a dream of yours, Tezuka? I have many connections in the tennis circuits. Steve Myers being one of them. Mada Mada Dane, _senpai-tachi." _Ryoma curled his lips at the senpai title, then walked away.

Finally reaching home, Ryoma collapsed on the couch, releasing his brave facade. He felt numb; cold. A cross between a hiccup and a sob threatened to escape his mouth, but he choked it back. He can't cry.

_**He won't.**_

He will not allow _them_ the satisfaction of even crying a single tear over them.

"Yo, Seishounen. Finally back, eh? Not going out to celeb...rate?" Nanjiroh trailed off, seeing the cold face of his son. "What's wrong? Is your head hurting? Ahh, I knew I should have taken you to the hospital instead!"

Ryoma shook his head. " No. I want to go back to America!"

"I thought you liked it here? Your friends -"

"They're not my friends!" Nanjiroh blinked, taken aback at Ryoma's snarl. His son was so happy not too long ago. He was even laughing. Sitting down, he tousled Ryoma's hair. "What happened?" he quietly asked.

"I heard them. They used me. To win the Nationals. " Such a detached tone Ryoma was using. Nanjiroh's own heart ache for his son. He thought that by coming here to Japan and meeting new people that didn't know who Ryoma was, that Ryoma would finally have a chance to make some friends. He softly petted his Ryoma's head. "Very well. We'll go back to America."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

UPDATED 8/23/2010

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS\

This is for the Looking Away challenge by EmInArEvOl in which Ryoma is betrayed by his teammates. So, Seigaku lovers -BEWARE! They are not going to be very nice.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if any of this offends you

Thank you for all your reviews: rosechibi, Jaynekochan , HiKaRi-ChIbI , ILOVEGAARA ,tellerofstorys ,Don Seira ,loveless996 , .rain , IceDragon21 , VanillaCream , UekiKosuke , Mirsama , Pri-Chan 1410 , herbblood , EmInArEvOl, Me , Wonderingmoon ,Gone and forgoten. elsey951 ,arashi wolf princess

* * *

As always, Atobe Keigo does not do things by half. Even when planning a party for the team, not even his own, that had won the Nationals. Tennis players from the rivals schools would arrive and their eyes would almost popped out of their heads at the sight that greeted them.

Tables laden an assortment of cuisines, from Asian to Italian with many varieties to choose from. Black and white dressed footmen roamed the room with trays of beverages and Hors d'oeuvre. Suspended in the middle of the room was a large banner in Seigaku's blue and white color.

"CONGRATULATIONS SEIGAKU!" was printed in bold letters, showered with stars on the banner.

"Wow," Kirihira whistled, looking around. "That Atobe sure knows how to throw a party."

"But of course, ahn."

"Eeek, Atobe!" Kirihara screeched, spinning around only to see Niou laughing. "Baka-senpai!"

"Hahaha, Seaweed head, ya screeched like a girl!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Enough of this childish display Masaharu."

"Aw, come on Hiroshi. Our brat is just so cute when he screeches like that, puri." Niou smiled up at his doubles partner Yagyū, who sternly looked down his nose at the two and sighed. Taking that as a good sign, Niou smirked and bopped Kirihara on the head and ran off, Kirihara chasing after him.

"I did not see anything," Yagyū said to himself.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"This is Perfect Eating!"

"Sugoi, Buchou!" Kintarou watched with stars in his eyes as Shiraishi rolled a cherry down the crook of his arm, snapped his wrist up sending red fruit right into his open mouth. "I wanna try! I wanna try!" Shiraishi laughed at his kouhai's enthusiasm.

"Right, here's how – No! Kin-chan, that's not!-" He watched in horror as Kintarou grabbed a handful of red peppers, tossed them all into the air and opened his mouth impossibly wide, catching several of them in his mouth. Kintarou flashed Shiraishi a victory grin that soon faded. His eyes watered and his face turned as red as the peppers he caught and smoke steamed out of his nose and ears.

"HOT!" Kintarou screamed, running around in circles around Shiraishi. "Buchou! Hot!"

"Calm down Kin-chan, there's some water over there!" he pointed. Kintarou wasted no time, in a zip he ran over and dunked his head in the punch bowl, chugging down the drink as fast as he could. The fire in his mouth quenched, Kintarou lifted his head and sat down with a relived ' Phew' wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, punch from his hair dripping down to the floor.

Shiraishi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to alleviate the ache that was already forming. It was going to be a long night.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Yukimura, glad your team could come," Yuushi nodded to the Rikkai Captain.

"Oya, everyone is so lively, neh?" Yukimura commented, surveying the room with Sanada by his side. "The only group missing is our champion."

"Hmph. They had better not miss the party Ore-Sama has thrown in their honor."

"Of course they're not going to miss it, Atobe." Yuushi soothed. Really, Atobe and his ego.

"I certainly hope not. I would like a chance to talk with that boy-a. He certainly is something, neh Sanada? After all, you did help him out," Yukimura stated with a little smile, his eyes slanting slyly at his friend.

Sanada's lips thinned in thought, missing Yukimura's looks. His mind going to the game that he played with Ryoma before Ryoma gained his memories back. "Yes, he certainly is."

"You helped him out too, didn't you, Atobe?"

Atobe flicked an imaginary stray lint off his cuff. "Of course. Ore-Sama wanted to witness that brat's awakening. That is all."

"Well, there were other players that helped him out too, Yukimura," Yuushi pointed out. "There was Fuji Yuuta, Hiyoshi, Akutsu and many others that helped out."

"I suppose that is true. Ah, look there's the honored guests now." Yukimura tilted his head toward the entrance and frowned. "Something's wrong."

For the team that just won the Nationals, the members did not particularly in high spirit. Inui was silent, hand in his pockets, his usual notebook and pen nowhere in sight. Tezuka's frown was even more stern than usual. Kikumaru looked on the verge of bursting into tears at any given moment. Same with Kawamura. Mother Hen Oishi beside him wasn't even trying to comfort Kikumaru as he usually does. The loud rivals Kaidoh and Momoshiro were solemn. Not arguing between themselves as they were wont to do when they are in each other's company. Even Horio, the loudest of them all, was silent. The Seigaku Regular not present was Ryoma.

Speculations ran through the room.

"Eh, what's that grim atmosphere, puri?"

"Did something happen?"

"I don't see Echizen."

"Where's Koshimae?"

"Maybe that hit to the head was worse than we thought?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Many of the team captains started to walk toward Seigaku, their team members behind them, intent of knowing what the cause for concern is. Concerns on most of the teen's faces at the thought of something happening to a friend; a rival; someone they knew and respected, despite being a cocky brat.

"Tezuka, has something happened to Echizen?" Atobe asked upon reaching the team, concern evident in his tone.

"Was it his head injury?" Yukimura asked the next question when Tezuka seemed to hesitate answering Atobe's question. "Is he in the hospital?"

"Is Koshimae okay!" Kintarou yelled out, rocking back and forth on his heels in anxiety. What happened to his rival?

"Echizen's a TRAITOR!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Questions rang out at Horio's angry proclamation.

"I heard him. Echizen was threatening Tezuka-buchou. Saying he knows some Mayo guy and that Tezuka was not going to every play in the Grand Slam, he -"

"Horio," Tezuka said in a warning tone, a hand on Horio's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "We will not speak of it."

"But, but Tezuka-Buchou. He is. Echizen used all of us!" Horio angrily screeched.

"This is not the time to talk about that Horio-kun," Oishi quietly said, smiling, though everyone can see the smile did not quite reach his eyes. "Atobe has this party planned for us. Let us enjoy it."

"Tch, Horio is right, buchou. That no good brat used us and -" They watched Momoshiro choked up, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes and he looked away. Kikumaru whimpered, as if wanting to cry and Oishi finally held his hand. Kawamura looked down at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes.

The crowd was stunned. They knew Momoshiro and Ryoma were best friends. What had happened in the few hours after the game for Ryoma's teammates to act this way ?

Atobe's eyes glinted. Something was indeed wrong. "Tezuka. Explain now," he demanded. "Where is Echizen and what does this little loud mouth mean by Echizen using you?"

Yukimura nodded, agreeing. "Indeed, Tezuka. What is going on with your team. Everyone seems so... down?"

"Tezuka, you might as well tell them. They will all know sooner or later," Fuji's resigned voice quietly said. Tezuka released his own forlorn sigh and nodded.

"Very well." Another deep sigh.

"Tezuka, if you can't, I will -" Inui offered, but Tezuka shook his head. "No. I am the captain. It is my responsibility."

"What is it already!" Shishido shouted out in impatience. He wanted to know what's going on already.

Kintarou chimed in. "Yeah, tell!"

They watched Tezuka clenched his eyes briefly, as if in pain, took a deep breath and started to speak. Everyone listened in slow disbelief.

"After the games and we were packing up to leave, we heard Echizen talking on the phone. To who, we do not know. We heard him saying he used us. All of us." Tezuka waved his hand around to indicate everyone in the room. Tezuka paused and clenched his fists.

"We confronted him about this. He said that he's got some good moves to take back to America and claim as his own. He can claim that he was the " genius " that came up with those moves. And to use them to win the next the Junior Grand Slam tournament. Since we are not known at all over there and he is, we will have a hard time proving that we, in a word, own, those moves."

Kikumaru started crying into the crook of Oishi's shoulder. Murmurs of "It's not right" were heard over and over. Oishi was squeezing Kikumaru's hand and crying himself. Kawamura's fists were clenched and tears were also splashing down to the cold marble floor.

They heard Tezuka's breath hitched, like he was too choked up and took a shuddering breath, placing his hands over his mouth. Fuji placed a trembling hand on Tezuka's arm, sinking into Tezuka's side and took up explaining.

"He admitted that he really did not have amnesia. He pretended, so that he can have a final chance at using us to show him our moves. He confessed that he knew Momoshiro so well. Knew Momoshiro would do anything to help him "Recover" if he pretended he forgot all about tennis. That he knew, one by one, you all would follow since you wanted to see Rikkai lose the National Cup this year. He told Tezuka that he has many connections such as Steve Meyers back in America; that he will use those connections to see that not one of us every plays in the tournaments. His parting shot was ' _Mada Mada Dane, senpai-taichi_' ."

The silence was so thick in the room that a butterknife could cut through. Everyone could not believe what they were hearing. Echizen _used _them.

"I..I. Sorry, about the party, Atobe. I'm leaving." Kawamura quietly said, still not looking up and not waiting for consent, he ran out, leaving everyone to stare at his back, their brain still frozen over to even say anything.

"NO! Koshimae wouldn't do that! He wouldn't, right Shiraishi-buchou?" Kintarou looked pleadingly up at his captain, hoping that he would agree. Meeting only silence, he looked at Momoshiro, Ryoma's best friend'.

"Echizen used us for our moves. He used us to win the National, to place another 'notch on his belt' as he put it. So that he can brag that it was only because of him that Seigaku won. That without him, we would be nothing." Momoshiro harshly told him. Kintarou's lips trembled, then he wailed. An ear splitting scream of denial.

As if the dam had broke, they started to believe. How could they not. His "best friend" had damned him. Oishi, who they knew mothers Echizen to the point of smothering him had said nothing. Kikumaru had cried and also said nothing to defend their young teammate.

Echizen betrayed them all.

The party ended soon after Tezuka and his team told them what had happened. Most left soon after, offering statement of sympathies to the Seigaku team on their way out. Or words of encouragement to not give up and that Echizen would soon get his comeuppance for what he did.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Akutsu Jin quietly left moments after Kawamura did, not that anyone noticed, as they were focused on was so angry!

_BAM!_ _BAM!_ _BAM!_

The lamp pole teetered as he slammed his fist against a lamp pole.

"What the fuck! Kuso gaki. Why the hell aren't you here to defend yourselves!" He growled out. Like hell he was gonna believe what those guys said and anyone that did were a bunch of idiots! Tch, he never did like Seigaku players in the first place. Not until Ryoma.

"Knew I was right about them. Should've trusted my gut instinct about those guys."

_BAM! Squee!_

The lamp pole tilted with a loud squeak and Akutsu eyed the weak piece of metal with disgust before walking away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

He couldn't stop crying. What they were doing wasn't right. Not right at all.

"Eiji, please understand. Tezuka did what was right for us. For the team."

"B..but we lied to them, Oishi. We lied to everyone there that Ochibi used us!" Eiji cried and Oishi snapped.

"Well, Echizen did use us! Have you seen the way he plays. The moves he uses? Tezuka's style, your acrobatic style, Kaidoh's snake shot and so on! We did not lie to them. He did threaten Tezuka and us."

"But that's because we -"

"We didn't do anything, Eiji!

"We still lied about his amnesia."

Oishi scoffed. "Eiji! No one recovers in a matter of hours after a head injury. Especially one that would cause memory loss! He was surely faking as Tezuka said. He got cold feet about playing Yukimura, so he faked it, thinking he could get out of playing against "The Child of God". He used the opportunity to have the top players show him their moves."

Oishi sniffed, looking down at his hand. " I still don't -"

"Enough Eiji. If you continue, we will no longer be friends. Or doubles partner! The Golden Pair will be over. Is that what you want?" Oishi threatened and Kikumaru's chest tightened at the thought. No, he didn't want that. Oishi's his best friend. His doubles partner! He shook his head.

"No, I'll..I'll stop. I'm sorry, Oishi."

Oishi heaved a deep relieved sigh. "That's good, Eiji," he consoled, patting Kikumaru's bowed head. Because his head was bowed, Kikumaru did not see Oishi's expression.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"It was a good thing that Horio happened to hear the end part of what Echizen said, neh, Tezuka?"

"Yes, it was," Tezuka agreed. "A wonderful stroke of luck on our part."

"With this Echizen will be given the cold shoulder by everyone. No one will believe him. Not when Momoshiro and Kikumaru were not even backing him up." Fuji smirked.

Tezuka nodded a good-bye to Fuji and entered his house. Up in his room, he took off his tie and tossed it on the bed, then unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt. Next came off his glasses and he set that on his table. Sliding both his hands through his hair, he slicked them back.

He walked past the mirror in his room and paused to look at his reflection. Gone was the stern scholarly facade he has to put up daily. In his place was a teen that cold brown eyes, the right corner of his lips twisted into a cruel, sadistic semblance of a smile.

"Hahahahaha." Tezuka laughed. So uncharacteristic of him, he thought. Or at least to those that _thought_ they knew him. This was the real him. That image of the goody two shoes Tezuka was just that – an image. A facade. A persona that he created when he got into Junior High.

"So easy," he whispered to his reflection. "Each one of them was so easy. Just whispers and suggestions into their ears. After all, I am their esteemed, respected Captain. I am _Tezuka Kunimitsu. _Loyal, devoted,noble and upstanding. An honor student. Who would dare disbelieve what I tell them?"

His fingers traced the reflection of his collarbone. The glass was cold to the touch at first, then warming up under his fingers, leaving streaks where he traced. He traced the neck, then up to the chin and finally the lips. His lips turned down in a hard frown, cold fury burn in his eyes.

"_Echizen,"_ Tezuka hissed out the name like it was burning his tongue. "All because you came, their eyes left me and turned to you. One by one. Atobe and Sanada. Both of them claimed _**I **_was their rival. It should only be _**I **_who could beat them. How dare you beat not only Atobe and Sanada, but Yukimura. I should have been the one to beat him! To show that so called Child of God who is better!"

Another malicious laugh reverberated in the room.

"Now, they will hate you. How do you like that Echizen?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ryoma rubbed his eyes, dry and red from non sleep. He couldn't. Each time he closed his eyes, what he heard his supposed friends said would play over and over, echoing so loudly in his ears he felt like throwing up.

"Shounen, you okay?" He nodded to his dad, but said nothing. He looked out the small window of the plane, watching as everything – cars, trees, buildings and people – got smaller and smaller until all he could see were patches of land. Then even that were obscured by white puffy clouds.

He looped his finger into the ring shaped piece of metal attached to shade and pulled down. _Good-bye Japan._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

UPDATED 8/26/2010

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS\

This is for the Looking Away challenge by EmInArEvOl in which Ryoma is betrayed by his teammates. So, Seigaku lovers -BEWARE! They are not going to be very nice.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if any of this offends you

Thank you to those that reviewed:

Sg, Pri-Chan 1410 , Me , tellerofstorys ,Don Seira ,Wonderingmoon ,EmInArEvOl ,UekiKosuke,ILOVEGAARA ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,VanillaCream ,The Ice Mage,IceDragon21 ,MyInfernalInsanity ,animeluvr555 ,.rain ,Insane Blood Prince ,denizen of the night ,Mirsama ,itachisgurl93 ,SkyGem , UekiKosuke

Thank you HiKaRi-ChIbI for boucing ideas with me :)

* * *

Alright, time skip. A long one too.

So Ryoma is 17 (going on 18)

The rest are 18 and 19

~Five Years Later~ Early March~

"Never thought I'd step foot back in this country."

"Ahh, I'm beat!" His companion yawned, then stretched, his arms high up in the air as he did so. It was such a long flight from California to Japan.

Kevin glanced at his friend slash rival. The closer they got to Japan, the more cold and tense Ryoma got. Accidentally meeting Ryoma four years ago in New York, Kevin was struck speechless by how worn out and old Ryoma looked then. Not physically old. But soul old. Like he had seen hell and back or something like that. He was struck speechless when he challenged Ryoma to a game only to be told he was no longer playing tennis.

What the hell? What happened to leave the Echizen Ryoma that he admired and saw as a rival dead inside?

It had taken him nine months of nagging and badgering, begging and more nagging and help from Nanjiroh for Ryoma to pick up his racquet again. Ryoma lost to him. Abysmally. He kept challenging Ryoma and they started to play almost every weekend. It wasn't too long before Ryoma caught up on his play again and he, Kevin started losing. Another three months for Ryoma to say "Mada Mada Dane."

But it wasn't the same. The words were the same, bug the feeling behind them were not. And that was the crux of the problem. The words lacked feelings. They were just that; Words. Like Ryoma said it to please them; like it was expected of him.

He learned what happened to Ryoma from Nanjiroh. That Seigaku used Ryoma to win the National and tossed him aside after. The elder Echizen thought Kevin might be able to bring Ryoma out of his shell he put himself in. He tried and believed he succeeded somewhat. But sometimes he wondered. Especially times when his friend would become so silent, so still, so _hurt,_ when he sees certain people on the street; certain people who resembled certain ex-teammates. But as soon as the hurt appeared in those golden orbs, they pass and all that was left was a colder, more distant Ryoma. One step forward, three steps back, Kevin thought.

* * *

Ryoma stepped out of the cab with his bag hoisted over his shoulder and looked up at the house he had stayed in four years ago. Taking out the key his father gave him, Ryoma unlocked the gate and walked up the pathway to the door.

The old man who had owned the place passed away six months ago, bequeathing the house and property to his father. His father wanted to sell and his mother talked him out of it, reasoning it would be a wonderful house to stay in when they visit Japan instead of in a hotel. Or even as a present to Nanako when she marries.

Ryoma didn't think he would ever step foot in Japan again, but his mother had told, _ordered, _him to come and fix the place up since it had been neglected and has fallen into dis-repair. And since he has free time, he should be a good son and listen to her.

Looking around, he saw that indeed there is a lot of work to do. Weeds have completely overtaken the yard. Inside, he saw, was not much better. A thick layer of dust covered every surrounding inch.

"Achoo!" He sneezed and rubbed his nose. Another sneeze came from behind him.

"Jeez, man this place is a mess! It's going to take us forever to make this place livable again."

Ryoma nodded absently, walking toward the back door, kicking up dust in his wake.

"Achoo. Ryoma!' Achoo!" He ignored the sneezing from behind him and pushed the back door open with a loud creak, and as he expected, the backyard is as bad as the front. Maybe even worse. Weeds almost as tall as he is covered that area. He can't even see the court that he and his dad had played on out there.

"Yech! This really is going to take forever, Ryoma," Kevin whined. Ryoma stayed silent, face apathetic. Inside, he was seriously considering hopping back on the plane and convince his mom to just sell. Except that he didn't want to put in the effort arguing with his mom. Once she gets something into her head, there's no letting go.

Hours later, they had two of the bedrooms cleaned and dusted. Well, as much as it will allow them to sleep in without choking on the dust and dirt. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Ryoma straightened to his feet and stretched out, working out the soreness and kinks from his body. Kevin did the same, groaning aloud.

"Ah man, I'm starving!" His stomach agreed, letting out a loud roar, like an angry starving tiger. Kevin laughed sheepishly. "It's decided. Time to eat!"

* * *

Everything looked the same, yet different. Like the store at the small corner store that was still there, but had expanded to twice the size it was five years ago. There were new houses and buildings next to older ones. Sliding into a seat at a BBQ shop, Ryoma looked around. It was one of the newer shops since it was an empty lot before. He wondered when it had been built. Kevin saw this place earlier in the taxi and had wanted to try it, telling Ryoma that he can have burgers and fries anytime, but they were in Japan and he wanted something different. Soon they were filling up on grilled meat and seafood, too busy satisfying their hunger to talk.

Walking out of the place, Kevin patted his belly contently. "Mmmm, that hit the spot, Ryoma." Ryoma nodded in agreement. "What'd you want to do now?'

"Go home."

"Hmmpf, you're no fun."

Ryoma sighed and looked at Kevin. "It's been a long flight. A long day of cleaning. I'm exhausted. If you want to go out, then go. I'm going home." Kevin held out his hand in surrender. "Okay, okay. Home it is," he said with a smile. In truth, he was exhausted as well. He just wanted to get Ryoma out to do something. Otherwise he would hole himself up in the house and never leave.

He knew Kevin was only thinking about him, but he really was exhausted. "After."

"Eh?"

"After the inside of the house and yard is cleaned up to halfway liveable, we'll do something."

"Awesome. You've got me pumped up now, Ryoma. Just you watch. We'll have things good as new in no time!" Kevin whooped. Ryoma shook his head. Nothing seemed to get Kevin down.

"Neh, Ryoma. Are you gonna enroll in university here?"

"Hmm, not sure. What about you?"

"Argh, don't remind me," Kevin groaned as they walked home instead of taking a taxi, enjoying the cool night air. "I don't think I've ever studied so hard in my life. My brain still feel fried. But I wasn't going to let you beat me in that either, Ryoma." Kevin grumbled. Ryoma had decided he didn't want to go to school any longer than necessary and had talked to the councilors and teachers at school. He had proven to them that he knew the materials, taken their tests and passed with flying colors. And no way was he going to let Ryoma graduate early and he didn't. So he hit the books hard and with the help of Ryoma, he graduated the next year after.

"Anyways, school won't start back up until August back in Cali. Here it starts in April, right? So if you're not sure, you have to decide soon Ryoma." Kevin told him, concerned for his friend. Ryoma could have attended any universities he wanted, but opted not to, saying he wanted to just be free for a while with no obligations to do anything for anyone. He has been secluding himself away from people as much as he can and since he no longer have to attend school or associate with anyone, it's become worse. Kevin hoped he can talk Ryoma into attending school. If not here, then back in California. At least to get out more. Beside himself, Nanjiroh, and Rinko, he doesn't think he's seen Ryoma talked to anyone else unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

Three days later, the two barely made any progress at all. In fact it was worse. A torrential downpour of rain revealed leaks in the roof in more place they can count or had buckets for. The back and front yard was now a muddy mess wet grass, weed and lots of mud. The inside was no better. The floor was still damp despite the how much they have mopped up. Even the rooms they had cleaned up on the day of their arrival was now a wet mess.

"Arggh, this is never ending," Kevin complained. Again. Ryoma had to agree, they have mopped up, only to have it rain again and the process repeated for the last three days. He and Kevin even went up to try and fix the leaks in the roof, only to made it worse. He banged the hammer too hard and made a bigger hole in one of the smaller leaks. Kevin got frustrated and stomped his foot, only to almost fall down to the floor below. Another big hole.

"We need to hire somebody who can fix things and weed the yards. A handyman." Ryoma watched Kevin's eyes went from surprised to ecstatic.

"Really? What are we waiting for. Call someone. A plumber and a roofer and a gardner." Ryoma shook his head.

"That costs a lot of money," he reminded Kevin.

"So? You got plenty of that. Argg, you're such a tightwad!" Kevin grumbled. "Must got it from Aunt Rinko, cuz Uncle Nanjiroh sure isn't one." Ryoma smiled a bit at Kevin's grumbling.

"What's wrong with wanting to save up?"

"Dude, you're super rich for people our age. How much did the last one sell for? $100,000. _$100,000!" _Kevin practically screamed the figure out. Seeing that Ryoma was not going to budge, his shoulders drooped in defeat. "Alright, alright. Then we need a super handyman who can do all that for cheap!"

* * *

_Well at least today shows clear skies _, Ryoma thought, looking up at the blue skies. He hoped it will not rain again. He finger-combed his long hair before pulling it up in a knot and then topped it off with his white cap, though a few strands escaped it. Kevin was out handing out help wanted papers they had made that morning for a handyman, or as Kevin said "Super Handyman". Looking around the yard again, he knew they were going to definitely need one of those Super Handyman.

He really wished he didn't have to come back to Japan. He didn't want to run into his so called friends. He wondered why his mother just didn't hire some people to come and fix up the place instead of just sending him here. If she knew about what happened she might change her mind. But she didn't know. Neither he or his father had told her the reason why he decided to go back to America so suddenly five years ago. And from what he can tell, she still doesn't know.

Ryoma closed the gate behind him with a click. Right now he needed to go buy some things for the house. Mainly beds for him and Kevin, since their futons were all wet. And since he was going to buy something to sleep on, he'd rather sleep on beds.

Getting off the train in to the main shopping district, Ryoma looked around. As with his neighborhood, there were the old and the new blending in together. He looked around, there was a shop around there that furnitures as he recalled.

Completing his purchase, Ryoma nodded to the sales clerk. They would deliver the beds and mattresses delivered by later that day. He paid extra for that to happen. With that done, Ryoma decided he would look around the area; see what's new. Until a voice interrupted him.

"You! Echizen!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

So already back and Ryoma meets someone he knows.

UPDATED 9/11/2010


	4. Chapter 4

*****PLEASE READ*****

Since this fic has been up – I have a few PMs and in review that this is a copy of SkyGem's fic Betrayed? And that I was plagiarizing SkyGem's fic. I would like to explain that this is not so. Please read author's notes on the last three chapters and this one: **This is for the Looking Away challenge by EmInArEvOl** to write a fic in which Ryoma is betrayed by his teammates. And a Royal Pair fic.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if any of this offends you

Thank you for reviewing:

Jen, .rain ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,Wonderingmoon ,Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801 ,.Insane Blood Prince ,UekiKosuke ,Ducks R Evil ,Me ,Zwolftd ,ketsuekilover ,Don Seira ,.hikaru ,Pri-Chan 1410 ,Mirsama ,tellerofstorys ,itachisgurl93

* * *

And on to see who Ryoma met.

Previously:

Getting off the train in to the main shopping district, Ryoma looked around. As with his neighborhood, there were the old and the new blending in together. He looked around, there was a shop around there that furnitures as he recalled.

Completing his purchase, Ryoma nodded to the sales clerk. They would deliver the beds and mattresses delivered by later that day. He paid extra for that to happen. With that done, Ryoma decided he would look around the area; see what's new. Until a voice interrupted him.

* * *

"You! Echizen!"

Ryoma lifted his head and looked up at a scraggly dark-haired young man with green eyes. He was a few inches taller than Ryoma, dressed in jeans and blue t-shirt, with a light jacket. _Do I know him? _He looked away dismissing him and walked on, but the man continued on.

"You have some nerve showing your face, ya bastard!" Now that was going a little too far. He didn't even know the guy. _Must have mistaken me for someone else._ Ryoma stopped in his track and looked back.

"Eh? Who're you?" The dark-haired young man twitched. "Why you-!"

"Akaya-kun, what's going on?" A soft, almost feminine voice asked. Ryoma looked over and froze. This was someone he knew. Yukimura Seiichi. The former captain of Rikkai didn't change much. A little older and taller than Ryoma remembered, but the wavy indigo colored hair and eyes were still the same. The indulgent smile he had for Akaya slid away as he noticed Ryoma.

Beside him was someone Ryoma also recognized and remember. Still tall, or perhaps he's grown even taller, dark black hair and eyes. Face stern and grim looking as he looked at Ryoma with eyes so dark and cold, like polished ebony.

Ryoma fought not to shiver a the temperature around them dropped at least 10 degrees. _Was it going to rain again?_ No, that's not it. The day was still sunny and not a cloud in sight.

"Echizen." It was that look that Yukimura and Sanada gave him and the tone Yukimura now used when addressing him. He wasn't going to let that affect him.

"Hmm? It's you two."

"What, you didn't even recognize me!" Akaya cried, outraged. They had played a match once and Ryoma didn't even recognize him, but he recognized Sanada and Yukimura.

"I'd like to say it is good to see you again, Echizen. But considering what you put your teammates through and the rest of us, I think that would not be appropriate, neh?" Yukimura said with a cold smile. Ryoma's mind raced. _What **I **put **them** through? What about what they did to me? _Ryoma wasn't sure what Yukimura meant, but he was not going to be intimidated by him. Outwardly, Ryoma gave an uncaring shrug. "Whatever they went through is their own fault. And whatever I did to anyone else, Mada Mada Dane."

"Why you bastard!"Akaya snapped, rushing Ryoma with a raised fist. Ryoma sidestepped and grabbed Akaya by the wrist, snapping his arm back and forcing Akaya to his knees. "Yeow!" Akaya yelled and passerby stopped to stare and point.

"That kid just tried to attack that one with the cap! I saw it."

"Kyaaa, he's so cool. He stopped his attacker." Ryoma sighed and released Akaya. "Whatever it is, I don't care. Just leave me alone." He told Yukimura before walking away.

"Mou, he's still all arrogant like before." Akaya rubbed his aching shoulder.

"Let's go, Akaya-kun."

* * *

Ryoma boarded the train and sat down heavily. His knees were shaking. His mind racing to figure out why those three were angry at him. What did he do? He leaned back against the seat, glad that the train wasn't packed full with people and released a shuddering breath. He closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down.

No such luck it seemed as someone else was calling his name. He really did not want to open his eyes to see who it was. But he opened them anyways. Not good to show weaknesses to others. Sitting across from him were two other people he supposed he should recognize, since they recognized him and was glaring at him like he was dung beneath their feet. Well, he can look at them the same way too. The two flinched when Ryoma's gaze turned cold.

The guy was a redhead. Not Kikumaru Eiji though, that much Ryoma could see. He looked familiar, but Ryoma couldn't remember his name, but he was sure that the guy was a tennis player he knew from before. The girl next to him also looked familiar. Light brown hair and blue eyes... but not Fuji. He looked at them staring at him. Ryoma raised and arrogant brow.

"Do I know you two?"

The redhead's reaction was very similar to the dark-haired one he met earlier. "Why you little -" the red head gritted, getting up halfway up his seat, only to have the girl pull him back.

"Akira-kun, don't make a scene."

"But An-chan!"

_An-chan?_ Ryoma thought in his head. An image of the girl bugging him and Momoshiro and causing havoc regarding who was dating who rose up in his head. His heart thumped with a pang and he squashed the memory.

"Tachibana An."

"So you remember, Echizen." She said his name as cold as Yukimura did. Ryoma shrugged.

"What are ya doing back Echizen? Haven't you done enough? Are you back to steal some more of what he work hard to earn?" The redhead, Akira, snapped at him. Once again Ryoma wasn't sure what they meant, but he knew something must have happened for all of them to give him such cold attitudes. And that something must be related to why he left five years ago. He wanted to ask, but his pride prevented him from doing so.

"You don't have anything I'd want to 'steal'." Ryoma scoffed. To them, Ryoma sounded cocky and arrogant, like he was rubbing what he had done in their face.

"Oni-chan respected you. I respected you. But to find out you were just using us all, Echizen. That is unforgivable!"

Ryoma shrugged, his face showing them he could care less. "Suit yourself." The train came to a stop and even though it was not his stop, Ryoma got off. It was close enough to walk home.

"Ja." He said to the pair and stepped off.

Off the train, Ryoma walked a few steps and collapsed against the wall, raising a shaking hand to cover his eyes.

* * *

The moment Kevin saw Ryoma, he knew something had happened. Ryoma's body was stiff and his face was colder than usual. Colder than when he last saw Ryoma this morning.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma turned cold amber eyes at him, devoid of any warmth. "Kevin. Our beds are here. I had them hauled it up to the only room that did not have any leaks."

"Ah, good. I handed out all the fliers. Did something happen?" Kevin asked softly. He watched emotions ran through Ryoma's face. If one didn't know what to look for, it would seem that Ryoma's expression had stayed the same, but to Kevin, he saw anger and sadness in that brief second before it changed back to an apathetic expression.

"It's nothing." Kevin let it go. Whatever it is Ryoma is upset about, he won't tell until he's ready. _Or until I can't take it any longer and drag it outta him by nagging and nagging._ Kevin thought. For now, he's going to leave it alone. "So what's for dinner?"

Ryoma rolled to face the wall, thinking back on what Yukimura said. On what An and Akira had said. It didn't make any sense. What he put his _teammates _through? Didn't they know? Ryoma scoffed. Of course Seigaku was not going to go around telling people they used him to win the Nationals -

Ryoma drew in sharp breath. No they wouldn't do that. What they would do instead was much worse. They would not hesitate to lie to others and twist things around, making him look like he was the bad guy.

"Damn."

* * *

He arched his back, spraying himself inside his lover beneath him until he was all milked out. With a squelching noise, he pulled out and laid next to his panting lover.

"Mmm, Kunimitsu." Tezuka glanced at his lover and played with a strand of hair that was longer than when they were in high school. His cell phone rang, the caller ID showing who it was that was calling him.

"Moshi Moshi."

"_Tezuka. Echizen's back." _Tezuka gripped his phone. "I see. Did he .. did he say anything?"

"_That it was all our fault and to leave him alone."_

"Our fault? Perhaps it was. If only we were more aware of type of person he is and helped him -"

"_Don't Tezuka. It wasn't your fault. Or anyone else's. Echizen's just a spoilt little brat who can't take losing."_

Tezuka smiled. _So easy._ His lover saw his smile and quirked his brows, asking silently what was going on.

"Thank you Yukimura. If that is what he wants, then that's what we'll do. Leave him alone." Saying his goodbyes with Yukimura, Tezuka ended the call.

"Kunimitsu, why did Yukimura call?"

Tezuka looked at his lover, his gaze roaming over that naked body. He leaned down and kissed his lover. "Echizen's back." His lover's eyes widened and gasped, "What?"

"He's back, love."

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. We don't have to do much. Echizen's already doing it for us," Tezuka told him, placing a kiss on the collarbone, causing his lover to quiver with excitement.

"Ahh, that'.. mmm, right there.. that's good."

"Spread your legs." Tezuka commanded and his lover did as he was told, spreading them wide and holding them in place with his hands.

"Now, Kunimitsu."

"As you wish, Shu," and with a quick thrust he buried himself in Shu. Shu looped his arm around Tezuka, feeling him being filled up and moaned in pleasure. Later that night, while Tezuka slept beside him, Shu was looking out the window.

_So Echizen is back. I won't let him ruin things for us. _

* * *

_UPDATED _9/13/2010

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

This is for the Looking Away challenge by EmInArEvOl in which Ryoma is betrayed by his teammates. So, Seigaku lovers -BEWARE! They are not going to be very nice.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if any of this offends you

Thank you for reviewing: SleepyPuppy , Ducks R Evil , HiKaRi-ChIbI ,AnimeAddic5 ,Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801 ,Amy-sama90 ,EmInArEvOl ,Me ,Tsubame0104 ,itachisgurl93 ,Insane Blood Prince ,tellerofstorys ,Gone and forgoten. ,.rain ,UekiKosuke ,yomamma,Jen

* * *

Words spread that Echizen Ryoma had returned. Most reacted as Tezuka predicted; calling him asking how he was taking it, how he and his (former) team was going to handle it. They were incensed on his behalf that Ryoma dared return. And Ryoma was making it so easy to span the flames of lies that was started five years ago with that uncaring attitude of his. Yukimura, Sanada, and Kirihara confirmed it. As well as An and Kamio Akira. Telling anyone who'd ask if it was true that they'd met Ryoma what Ryoma had said, in their own interpretations.

Tezuka inwardly smirked.

"Ano, what will we do?" Kawamura fidgeted on the couch of the living room in Oishi's home, clearly uncomfortable with the topic of discussion. Tezuka glanced at him, then at Kikumaru. They were the two most adamant that what they were doing to Echizen was wrong. Kawamura had quit tennis and focused solely on culinary arts after their third year of Junior High. Kikumaru still plays, but not with the enthusiasm he had for the game before. But that was all good to Tezuka. This just goes to further substantiate what they started. What _he_ started.

"Nothing." _Yet_. Tezuka added silently. And he was not going to let Kawamura in on anything. Kawamura was too soft hearted and may blab his mouth off. Though he hadn't done so, Tezuka believed that was because Ryoma was not there to remind him of his guilt. But with Ryoma back, Kawamura's conscience might take over, making him do the 'right thing'.

Kikumaru, he was not worried about. Whatever came up, Oishi can handle him.

"Just remember that it was Echizen has no place in our life. And what would happen if it was found out that we had all lied? In a way Echizen used us first, to better his skills and we used him in return to better ours."

Oishi nodded, supporting Tezuka. "Yes, Tezuka is right. We can't have Echizen coming in and ruining everything. Avoid any contact with him. From what the rumors says, Echizen is not denying anything and that is good for us."

Tezuka's eyes flicked through the rest of the other one to worry about was Kaidoh. He didn't voice any protest before or now, but Tezuka can tell that his conscience was bothering him too. Momoshiro still seemed to be indignant about Ryoma showing him up. Inui didn't seem to care one way or the other. All he cares about is his "Data". And if he can collect enough of that, he was happy.

His eyes rested on Fuji. The smile that seem so innocent and sadistic at the same time. No worries there, either.

* * *

Help Wanted:

Super Handyman

Must be able to do yard work. Heavy lifting.

Must be able to fix any leaks, and other works around the house as needed.

Pays ¥40,000 per week. (Approximately $475 USD)

Apply at:

He looked at the ad in his hand and the address on the house to make sure they matched. But he was sure that even with just a crudely drawn map, he would have found the place without any problems. He can see why the owner of the place needed help. Weed has over taken the front yard. From where he stood, he was sure he saw holes in the roof. Well, he needed the work and it pays well.

The gate opened with a small squeak and he walked in and stepped on something squishy. Looking down, he noted that it was halfway dried mud. Shaking it off, he continued on to the front door. He knocked, but there was no answer. He grumbled. He came all this way, someone better be home or he'd put more holes on their roof.

Hearing something in the back, he walked toward the sound. If he was shocked by the appearance of the front, he was completely floored by what the back looked like. It was a jungle. And was that a bronze bell? It was huge lying on its side with weed and vines climbing all over it. A young woman was viciously pulling the vines off and weeds off with gloved hands. Her black hair was braided down her back and she was cursing?

"Ahem," he coughed to get her attention. The woman didn't seem to hear him. "Ahem! Oi, lady!"

The woman stopped and turned around to glare at him. " Who the hell are you calling a lady!" She.., no he angrily demanded. The man stared. And stared. There was no mistaking the face. The cocky young boy from five years ago is taller; from what he could see, about 169cm. Gone was the baby fat from his cheeks, giving him high defined cheekbones and those upturned eyes were still large. Those eyes stared at him with lack of recognition. But gone was the innocence in them. There was a jaded quality to them now. While before he gave off an aloof, but innocent air, now, there was a guarded sense about him.

"Eh, kuso gaki. If you didn't look like a woman, I wouldn't have called you one!"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "Akutusu Jin."

"Bout damn time you remembered, brat. What the hell is up with the long hair?" Ryoma consciously fingered his braid, but retorted. "None of your business." He replied coolly,but inside Ryoma's stomach clenched. Is Akutsu going to blame him for whatever it is that happened too? "What are you doing here?" he asked, and how did Akutsu knew where he lived?

"Came because of this." Akutsu held out the flyer they had posted up.

* * *

Watching Ryoma walking ahead of him, Akutsu was struck again with how feminine the teen looked. When he was twelve, he already looked halfway like a girl and now with that long braid hung down Ryoma's back all the way to that small waist, he looked even more like one.

"Stop staring." Akutsu started and his cheeks turned a little pink. Damn brat may look a bit different, but that attitude is still the same. "Who'd want to stare?" Ryoma looked back, a playful smirk on his lips. One that says he knew he looked hot and that he knew Akutsu was staring.

"Pardon the mess, Akutsu-san, but you can see why we need a help," Ryoma told him as they stepped into the house. Akutsu's nose twitched at the musty wet smell. "Seen worse," he told Ryoma, still following until he was led into a kitchen? He recognized the remains of a fridge; a sink with no cabinets beneath and he could see rusted pipes. Four buckets were arranged around the kitchen, he supposed that could be where the roof was leaking. He sat down on one of the rickety chair that Ryoma gestured to, balancing his weight to avoid crashing down on his ass. Lots of work indeed.

"Akutsu-sa –"

"Just call me Akutsu. Don't need to add san." Ryoma nodded

"Now that you know I am the one hiring, why would you want to work for someone like me?" Ryoma asked with a sneer in his tone, staring straight at Akutsu. The man looked like he remembered, but the hair was shorter, the face was more scraggly than it had been. He was sure Akutsu didn't know who was hiring when he saw the flyer by the surprised look he had moments ago. But he hadn't cursed or tried to hit him like Yukimura and friend. Then again, Akutsu must really need a job, if he wasn't doing these things.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Ryoma continued to stare. Maybe Akutsu hadn't heard he was a traitor? A user of people to steal their moves and make it is own? Ryoma found that unlikely. He knew very well how fast words traveled in their circles. Who likes who. Who's doing what. It spreads like wildfire.

"Never mind," he said.

"If you mean how you used your teammates back then –" Ryoma's lips twisted. He knew it. "Then I don't believe it!" Ryoma's eyes widened a bit in surprise, before carefully going back to his apathetic expression. " And if ya knew, then why the fuck weren't ya hear to defend yourself back then, eh?" Akutsu was growled and glared at him. "Letting those bastards say whatever the hell they wanted."

"Why didn't you believe them?

"Didn't like that goody two bits Tezuka in the first place. No one's that perfect. Always seemed shifty to me. Also don't trust people whose eyes I can't see, like Fuji and Inui. If ya can't show people your eyes, you have something to hide. And that Oishi, weird haircut, and freaky fake motherly personality –"

Ryoma couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed, but it was not a joyous sound. It was hollow, disbelieving, mixed in with relief and sorrow. He laughed so hard, he was clutching his stomach. It was incredulous. The one person that believed he was innocent was the one that served rocks into his face and bullied him all those years ago. Not the smart Yukimura or Sanada or Akaya. Not the red-head, nor Tachibana's little sister.

"Just what the hell is so funny?" Akutsu growled and looked at Ryoma like he was insane. And maybe he was, Ryoma thought.

"You have the job," he told Akutsu.

* * *

Next Chapter, Keigo comes in -finally!

Thank you everyone for reading and all the favorites and story alerts.

UPDATED 9/18/2010


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

This is for the Looking Away challenge by EmInArEvOl in which Ryoma is betrayed by his teammates. So, Seigaku lovers -BEWARE! They are not going to be very nice.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if any of this offends you

Thank you for reading and your reviews:

Subaru, beyondtheredsands ,MyInfernalInsanity ,YueLilianPotter ,EmInArEvOl ,Me ,Springerlight ,Mirsama ,Zwolftd ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,Wonderingmoon ,SleepyPuppy ,Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801 ,Ange-4n931 ，karupin22 ，soni-chan ， tellerofstorys ，Insane Blood Prince ， itachisgurl93 ，Amy-sama90 ，Gone and forgoten. UekiKosuke

* * *

"Atobe, you've been here for three weeks, when are you going to go out and look for a job?" Oshitari Yuushi asked as he walked into his living room and spied the person on his couch, flipping through the television channels.

His friend of seven years, Atobe Keigo, heir to Atobe Corp (currently on probation heir) glared at him. "When Ore-Sama feels like it." Was the surely reply.

"Still sulking I see. The sooner you show your parents that you can be responsible, the faster they will forgive and forget." Yuushi sighed and sat down next to his friend, watching as the screen on his television flipped through a channel per millisecond. He rubbed his eyes. That was giving him a headache. And Keigo was not helping matters, either, with his sulking and surly attitude.

Keigo had arrived with two suitcases and a box and announced he was moving in. Yuushi was not sure what floored him more; the fact that there were _only two_ suitcases and _one _box, or that Keigo was now going to live with him in his small one bedroom apartment that barely fit his own needs. But he can't and _won't _kick Keigo out. He was useless at household chores, but not a bother. Yuushi would gladly do all of it and more, as long as Keigo wasn't out there doing other things.

"Oi, don't you dare pity Ore-Sama," Keigo paused in his channel surfing to glare at his friend, perhaps even his best friend. A couple weeks ago, his parents had completely cut him off until he learned his lesson.

Flashback Start:

Keigo stared at his parents, mouth slightly parted, in shock.

"What?"

His mother nodded firmly. "You heard us right, Keigo. No more. All this lavish spending has to stop." His father looked a bit on the ill side, so hopefully he can appeal to him. Turning his eyes to his father, Keigo tried to reason. Not plead or beg. But reason. Atobes do not beg.

"Father –" but his father shook his head at him.

"No, Keigo. Your mother is right. Look at all these expenses. Six months ago you had a life-sized chocolate castle made with the most expensive cocoa on this planet. Did you really need that?" Keigo's brow crinkled, what was wrong with wanting the best? It had been his birthday. What was wrong with wanting the best for his birthday?

"It melted, Keigo and made a sticky gooey mess in the city. The cost to clean that up was exorbitant and the clean-up is still going on half a year later! I can't walk out there without smelling chocolates." His mother exclaimed before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"And this is the final straw." His mother threw down some papers on to the table. Keigo glanced at that and tried not to hunch his shoulders. "Elephants," she gritted out. "You imported elephants from Africa that ran loose in the streets of Tokyo. Now, not only do I smell chocolates, I smell chocolates mixed with elephant excrements!" Now, Keigo shrank back into his seat. He was nineteen, but his mother was very scary. "What did you need elephants for? If you wanted to see elephants, go to the zoo!" Uh-oh. His mother was screeching.

His father heaved a sigh, patting his wife on the hand to calm her down. "The tuition for university is paid for, but any day-to-day living expenses you will have to earn, plus you cannot live here. You need to get out there in the world and see what it is like; how hard it is to earn even a single penny. " Keigo listened, aghast. "You want Ore-" His mother glared at him. "me to work _and _go to school? At the same time?"

"Yes, dear. At the same time. Lots of university students juggle this and they do just fine. Surely you, an Atobe, can handle that." Wow, was his mother ever that sarcastic? "And you have it easy. Your tuition is paid for by your father. If left up to me, you would be paying your own school fees."

"And it's time you move out. You have until tomorrow to find a place to stay," his father announced.

Flashback End:

And so he had arrived at Yuushi's place with much fanfare, raving at the injustice of it all to a not so sympathetic Yuushi. He couldn't go to Kabaji's since he lives with his sister and her husband's family. And the rest of his acquaintances and friends were out of the question.

"If you don't like this, then at least go out and find something you do like. You haven't even been looking – and school is going to start back up in April. It's best that you find something now." Yuushi admonished Keigo, giving him that disapproving look like his parents had.

"Tch, fine. Just watch. Ore-Sama will land a job. There is nothing Ore-Sama cannot do," he declared, grabbing his coat and stomping out of the apartment. Yuushi shook his head helplessly. "Good luck, Atobe. You're gonna need it." At least he knew how to ride the trains and buses.

* * *

An hour later, Keigo sat down on a bench at the local park, watching children run around. He had went to three of the reputable companies that he knew of, but none were hiring. He even told them his name, but was laughed out of there. "Why would the heir to the largest corporation in Japan be looking for a job?" They mocked and pretty much kicked him out, not even giving him the chance to show his identification to prove he was himself.

The wind blew and he zipped up his coat and _shlap!_ Keigo peeled off the paper stuck to his face with disgust. He looked at the description for a Super Handyman. "Ore-Sama cannot do such menial labor. And it was only ¥40,000 per week. He used to get five times more than this in allowance a day." _To us commoners, Atobe, that is quite a sum. _Just perfect, now he was even hearing Yuushi's chiding tone in his head.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dan Taichi whistled, helping weed out the front yard, while Akutsu was up on the roof, removing the shingles. The whole roof had to be re-done, Akutsu said, but he would fix any holes as a temporary fix. Ryoma and Kevin were working in the back. They had been at it for four days already, since Ryoma told Akutsu he got the job. Dan had been excited to see Ryoma again; being the only other person- after Akutsu had seen him crying, angry at Ryoma and called him an idiot for going with the crowd- to believe in Ryoma. When he heard it was Ryoma that needed help, he volunteered his service. Ryoma wanted to pay him, but he refused. It was the least he could do.

He had spoken up to people who had bad mouthed Ryoma, but most just refused to listen and with Ryoma not being here to dispute any rumors, it was hard. He had eventually just given up and he felt bad about it. So he's going to do all he can to help now. Ryoma had shrugged it off like he didn't care what people thought about him , but Taichi could see the desolation in Ryoma's eyes.

"Oi, anybody there?" Taichi stood up, pulling off his work gloves as he walked to the gate and blinked. He hadn't seen this person in a while.

"Atobe-san, desu?"

Dark blue eyes looked down at him. "Ahn, who are you? Are you the one hiring?" Taichi watched that mouth twist in disdain as those blue eyes lifted from him and surveyed his surroundings.

"I'm Dan Taichi, desu." No recognition showed up on Keigo's face and Taichi sighed, expecting that. He hadn't left an impression in anyone's mind. "No, I'm not, but I can take you to him." Taichi didn't mention Ryoma's name on purpose. He wasn't sure if Keigo was one that had believed the lies and hate Ryoma or not, but this was a good time to start on his quest to convince people that Ryoma was innocent.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Ryoma then placed hand against his lower back. At least the back was semi better. Some of the taller weeds have been whacked down and the area where the faux tennis court had been located was raked and swept, revealing. The concrete ground was cracked in multiple places and the net was gone, but he could still see the faint outlines of the white borders and the two holes to either side down the middle where the net used to be held down with. He will have to that area fixed.

Ryoma smirked at the cursing coming from the roof. Hmm, wonder if Akutsu knew how to do that too?

"Ryoma-san," Taichi called to him from the back door, looking nervous. "Ano.. umm."

"What is it, Taichi," Ryoma asked.

"There's someone here for the job."

Kevin paused in his raking. "Are you gonna hire another, Ryoma?"

"Not hiring anyone else."

The nervousness in Taichi's demeanor increased and Ryoma wondered what it could be. "It's Atobe-san, desu." Taichi blurted out before Ryoma could ask, throwing him for a loop. Atobe? Atobe Keigo?

"Tell him, we're not hiring," he told Taichi in a cold voice. He did not want to meet any more of the old tennis circuit people. _Nor their cold accusing eyes, _his mind whispered and Ryoma flinched. He was being a coward, ordering Taichi to do what he should be doing. "Never mind. I'll tell him myself."

"Hai. He's in the kitchen." Ryoma nodded and brushed past, making his way toward the kitchen to where Keigo is. Slowly. He needed to calm his nerves. Would Keigo be like the others he met last week? He paused before reaching the kitchen and took the time to covertly study Keigo.

He could only see the profile of Keigo's right face, but he looked the same. Sort of. Older, of course, as they all were. Those chestnut brown locks were perhaps longer than he recalled, the tips brushing against broad shoulders. Ryoma can make out the beauty mole from where he was, just right underneath the right eye and if he recalled dark blue eyes. He was dressed in an expensive looking blue buttoned up shirt and a pair of gray slack pants and expensive looking black leather shoes.

He walked forward and then leaned against the frame of the entrance to the kitchen, more to support his shaking legs than to look cool. But looking cool works.

"Never thought the Monkey King would need a job."

* * *

Keigo gingerly sat down on a not so sturdy chair and eyed the cup of tea that Taichi set down for him dubiously. It looked and smelled alright, but he was not taking his chances. That Taichi guy seemed to know him, but Keigo had no idea who he was. Though it's not surprising people recognized him. He was an Atobe after all.

He looked around at the mess, then remembering the front yard. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. And what was taking whoever it is so long. He didn't have all day. Tch, he should leave.

"Never thought the Monkey King would need a job."

Keigo froze. No one calls him Monkey King. No one but a certain brat who disappeared five years ago. He recalled being completely floored when Tezuka and his team explicated the plans that Ryoma executed to get them to demonstrate their moves so that he could steal them and make them his own.

The first thing he did the next morning after the celebration party had been to go to Ryoma's house to confront him; hear his side of the story. Sanada and Yukimura were also there. Only Ryoma had not been there. That female cousin of Ryoma was and told him that he left that morning. He could have chased after Ryoma to get some answers, but he _do not_ chase. To him, since Ryoma had left, it meant that he was guilty of what he was accused of.

He had heard that Ryoma was back of course. He was sure that anyone who had been acquainted with Ryoma, and even the friends and family of those acquainted with Ryoma would have heard.

Now Ryoma was before him. He looked kind of feminine, Keigo thought; with a lithe, lean frame, but hard as well. There was a cold hardness in those eyes that was not there before. That cocky arrogance was still there, it seemed, and he has no problems with arrogance. In fact, Keigo was well aware that he, himself, has arrogance in abundance.

"Ahn? Never thought to see you back, Echizen." Contempt oozed out of Keigo's tone and he didn't miss the fleeting look of _something _that crossed Ryoma's features before it disappeared just as fast. Only he couldn't make out what that something was.

"And like I said, never thought to see _you_ looking for a job, Atobe."

"Ore-Sama is ..searching for new experiences." Ryoma did not look liked he believed him from the way those eyebrows raised up. He stood up and looked down his nose. "Though since it is _you_," contempt again laced Keigo's tone. "hiring. Ore-Sama will take his leave."

"Hmph. I wasn't going to hire you anyways, Atobe. You're spoiled self would not be able to handle these kinds of work, let alone know how to do them." Keigo's back stiffened. Did the brat just insult him? Challenge his pride?"

"Ore-Sama can do anything."

"Really? Seems like you were gonna run away to me."

"Ore-Sama does not run," Keigo told Ryoma in his pompous tone. "Now show Ore-Sama where to start," he ordered.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ryoma inwardly snickered. He hadn't planned on giving Atobe Keigo the job since he already has Akutsu and Taichi, but getting to see the Monkey King actually working, or attempting to, might be amusing, so he couldn't resist challenging him. Besides, how long can he last?

"Fine then, follow me." With that, Ryoma turned around and walked out of the kitchen room, cutting through the living room where he grabbed a pair of spare heavy duty work gloves and continued out to the back yard.

"Here." Ryoma slapped the work gloves against Keigo's chest, who looked at them like he's never seen something like this before. And he probably haven't Ryoma mused. The only pair of gloves that ever touched Keigo was probably made of the finest leather or the softest of silk. Keigo picked them up by the tips of his finger and thumb.

"Put them on. They're work gloves, so that you don't dirty your hands.. much."

"Ore-Sama knows what they are," Keigo tugged them over his hand and flexed his fingers.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Get to work," Ryoma ordered, privately enjoying the momentary look of helplessness that Keigo had as he looked around.

Keigo cursed his pride. Most of the time, his pride is a good thing, pushing him to push himself past the limits of what he wanted or needed to accomplish. This time it looked like it landed him in the deep bowels of the jungles. Literally. He glanced at Ryoma, knowing that Ryoma was laughing at him on the inside, even as his face remained neutral.

"Kevin, get him a rake," he called out and Kevin looked over. Ah, so this was Atobe Keigo. He remembered the face. The tango guy that played in the Goodwill's Game with the black cap wearing guy.

A raked was shoved in front of him. Keigo was starting to feel a strange sense of deja'vu. First the help wanted flyer, then the gloves and now the rake. Was this "Shove things in front of Ore-Sama" day? Carefully taking the rake, he eyed the long pieces of metal stick all the way to the end where it fanned and curved inwards. What was he supposed to do with this?

"You rake." He looked at the blonde brat who wasn't even trying to hide his amusement; smiling so wide that the sun's glare bounced off those white teeth. "Come on, get started." Keigo bristled. He did not like being ordered around.

* * *

"Atobe-Sama, it seemed Keigo-Bocchan has found employment as a Super Handyman for one Echizen Ryoma." The butler in training/ bodyguard reported to President of Atobe Corp, Keigo's father, Atobe Kyoichi and his wife Atobe Ren.

"Super.. Handyman?" Kyoichi asked, disbelieving. His son was a handyman? Did he even know how to do handyman work? And with that question, what the heck is a handyman?

The man nodded.

"Pfft," Ren coughed into her hand to cover her laugh. "Ahem, that is quite unusual work for Keigo, but I'm sure he will do fine. Investigate this Echizen, Hayate." she told him.

"Hai. Excuse me," Hayate executed a bow and left.

"A handyman is pretty much an all you can do it person, dear. They fix things around the house," Ren told Kyochi.

"I see." Kyoichi heaved a sigh. "What happened, Ren? Is it our fault for leaving him alone so much that he's turned out this way? For giving him too much responsibilities at such a young age that he's burned himself out? He was so focused, driven and passionate. A son I can be proud of; a son that I had the utmost confidence in to leave the company to. I thought it was a rebellious stage that all teens went through, except he started later than most. What went wrong? What if he resorts to -"

"Shh. Keigo promised us he wouldn't and we have to trust him. He's just lost his path and needs to find something to focus on, is all." Ren wrinkled her nose. "Well, as long as it's not chocolates and elephants."

* * *

While the Atobes worried about their son, another set of parents was also in the same boat, worrying for their son.

Nanjiroh paced in front of his wife, Rinko. She watched in amusement and part irritation. "Nanjiroh, settle down."

"How can I? He's been there for four days already and we've only got one call from him. Kevin called us more times than that!"

Rinko smiled indulgently. Really, Nanjiroh was always one to baby Ryoma. It may not seem like it to outsiders because of Nanjiroh's seemingly uncaring attitude, but he was the one that always worries the most.

"He needs to go back, Nanjiroh, and face this problem head on. He can't hide away forever," she told him. That was why she did not agree with Nanjiroh on selling the house. This was her excuse to get her son back to the place that had hurt him. Hurt him so bad that he gave up something he loved. Tennis.

She never thought that she would hate to see her son stop playing tennis. At times, when he was younger, she had hoped that he would be interested in other things beside that sport, but when he stopped, she could see that a part of him was gone. Oh, he still played now, but only with Kevin. Sometimes Nanjiroh, but she could see he only did it to please them and not for himself. Tennis was no longer fun for her son. And it was because of those Seigaku brats. Not that Ryoma knew she knew, but of course she would find out. She had suddenly got a call from Nanjiroh that they are moving back to the States and he had told her what was going on.

"But is this for the best Rinko? He's taken up another interest, beside tennis. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Course I am,but Ryoma is not and I want my son to be happy." Nanjiroh kept on pacing, even knowing that his wife was right, but still. Ryoma is there all alone (he's forgetting Kevin) with those wolves out to get him. His poor son.

"I'm gonna go pack."

"Nanjiroh, don't you dare. He needs to do this alone."

"But..."

"No sex for a month if you do!"

* * *

And that's that. Keigo is now temporarily disinherited and is working for Ryoma.

Updated 9/22/2010

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

This is for the Looking Away challenge by EmInArEvOl in which Ryoma is betrayed by his teammates. So, Seigaku lovers -BEWARE! They are not going to be very nice.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if any of this offends you

Thank you for reviewing!: Slyswn28 , Tsuna De Vongola Decimo ,fireonice1292 ,Twilight Emo Wind Goddess , Fan of Royal Pair ,Amy-sama90 ,Lady Aduka ,RenKun-Sensei ,.rain ,Zwolftd ,ShadowMasters ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,itachisgurl93 ,Mirsama ,Springerlight ,Wonderingmoon

* * *

Yuushi would not admit that he was worried. After all, Keigo can take care of himself. But it had been almost five hours since Keigo left and he was still not back, nor had he called. Not that Keigo had to report to him or anything, but a call to say he would be late for dinner would be courteous. He had tried calling Keigo, but the voicemail had picked up instead.

Another glance at the clock showed that it was almost seven. He had been pacing for forty-five minutes and still no Keigo. He was being such a mother hen, but what would he tell the Atobes if their son wound up dead in an alley somewhere? And besides, he had cause to worry.

Sighing, Yuushi grabbed his light jacket and opened the door, only to have Keigo stumbling in, looking … well un-Keigo like. His hair was dirty and there were a few leaves, weeds? - and was that _an ant_ crawling on it? His face was also dirty, a streak of dried mud ran along the left jawbone and the hands clutching at his shirt was red, with blisters.

"Atobe! What happened?"

Keigo stumbled onto the couch in the living room. Almost four hours of work. Harder than any training regime he ever went through. He raked, pulled weeds, sweep the house, and even went up to the roof to help Akutsu removed shingles and almost fell to his death.

If anyone saw him he would never live it down. Except for Yuushi, since it can't be helped. Plus Yuushi had already seen him at his worse and this did not even come close to it.

He greedily gulped down the glass of water Yuushi handed him. "Atobe, what happened to you?"

"Ore-Sama got a job," he announced to Yuushi in 'Ha! Take that tone'. Yuushi goggled. "What...what kind of job?" He asked, not sure he really wanted to know, but too curious to let it go. Keigo opened his mouth, then shut it with a click. He didn't want to tell anyone that he was working for that brat. "Work is work, no?" he said dismissively.

He did not want anyone to know he was socializing with Echizen Ryoma, The Betrayer, The Back-Stabber, and a few others not so very nice titles given to Ryoma since five years ago. Not only that, he did not want anyone else to know he was _working._ The Horror. He, Atobe Keigo, working as the next common man in the dirt. Only Yuushi knew he had been kicked out of his parents home and he had sworn Yuushi to secrecy.

Recognizing the futility in pressing on for answers when Keigo decided to be close mouth, Yuushi sighed. "Dinner's on the table, go shower and then go eat." Keigo dragged himself up and did as Yuushi told him to, too tired to even argue back.

"Are you working again tomorrow?" Keigo nodded. He didn't want to. But again, Pride wouldn't allow it. The brat had challenged him and he would not back out of a challenge. He was going to work and do a wonderfully magnificent job at it that Ryoma would not dare complain.

* * *

Ryoma was_ not _happily surprised when Keigo showed up the next day. He had thought he had scared off Keigo by making him work extra hard; having him do almost a little bit of everything. Well, at least he was smart enough not to dress like he was attending a party anymore. Keigo was dressed in jeans (designer, Ryoma could tell by the label) but they were worn jeans;gray t-shirt (another designer), and sneakers.

"Oh? Didn't think you'd be back again, Monkey King," Ryoma mockery in his tone, looking directly up at Atobe.

"Really? Ore-Sama did say he was going to work, ahn? Unlike someone here who barely did anything yesterday." Keigo returned, looking down at Ryoma. His words had the desired effect as Ryoma bristled. "Well, we'll see how long you're gonna last. The kitchen needs to be cleaned. The floor needs to be swept, mopped and swept again. You also need to scrub the walls and remove the appliances -fridge and stove - outside. Once all that is done, the floors needs to be replaced," Ryoma told Keigo, his inner sadistic side cackling gleefully at the look of horror on Keigo's face. It really was a lot of work for one person, and the floor really didn't need to be replaced, but if Keigo was going to work, then he will work him.

"The supplies already in the kitchen, so get started, Atobe."

Keigo gritted his teeth and stalked inside, into the kitchen. He could see that Ryoma was enjoying this; humiliating him. Keigo looked around the kitchen. He found the broom, mop and a bucket in the near the table and chairs. Now what to do? He's seen the maids at his home sweeping and mopping before, so it could not be so hard, right?

Half an hour later Keigo was cursing. He cursed his parents. He cursed Ryoma. The house, the mop, the broom the floor. Everything! Whey won't these suds go away? He's mopped, but they just seemed to get worse! That's it. He quit! He threw the mop back in the bucket so hard, the bucket tipped over spilling soapy liquid all over the floor. Too bad for Keigo that he didn't care. He stomped and skidded across the floor, arms flailing trying to find his balance -

"Oi, Atobe, you- ahhhhhhhh~!"

He crashed right into the person that walked in and they both fell to the floor in a tangled mess of arms and legs.

Ryoma groaned. What was he doing? Oh yeah, going to the kitchen to see how Atobe was suferr... ahem, faring. Feeling his back getting wet, Ryoma wiggled and whatever was atop him groaned. He ran his fingers along the surface of the floor, his fingers coming up also wet, sticky and kind of .. slimy? Ryoma wrinkled his nose and cracked his eyes open. Keigo was laying on top of him, eyes closed. "Atobe," he called. "Get up." Keigo didn't respond so Ryoma brought up his hand and lightly tapped Keigo on the cheek. Still no response.

"Atobe!" Ryoma yelled and followed went to follow it with a hard slap, only to have his wrist caught in a tight grip. "Ore-Sama think it would be wise that you stop," Keigo whispered silkily, breathing right into Ryoma's ears. Keigo then groaned and slowly sat up and so did Ryoma and then he saw the mess. His kitchen was even worse!

"Atobe, what the hell did you do?"

"Ore-Sama did not do anything!" Keigo growled. "It is this infernal stuff. It will not wash away!" He pointed to the suds, accusing the poor white, poofy bubbly poofs.

Suds and filmy liquid covered the floor; the broom was laying on the floor next to the table; the mop was laying next upended bucket near the sink; and on top of the counter was an empty bottle of floor cleaner.

Empty.

When it had been full this morning.

"How much of that stuff did you use?" Ryoma knew the answer, but he had to ask.

"All of it, of course."

"All of it," Ryoma replied flatly. He knew that. He really did and could only blame himself for letting the Monkey King do something as _clean_ on his own. "You were supposed to use only a _capful_ to a bucket of you even read the directions?"

"Course Ore-Sama did, however that tiny cap did not hold much and Ore-Sama thought it best to use it all."

"Holy shit! What happened here?"

Ryoma's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to tell Kevin not to step in, but it was too late. Kevin stepped in, his feet falling out from beneath him and he landed on his back with a loud thud. Ryoma closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The day after the kitchen incident, Keigo returned and this time he enjoyed seeing the look of disbelief when Ryoma saw him. _So the brat didn't think Ore-Sama would come back, eh?_ But Keigo had to give the brat points, he recovered fast from his surprised, his face settling into his usual cool one.

"Oh? Atobe, back for more?"

"Ore-Sama does not remember being discharged from this job."

"Guess I just forgot that because I was so tired from cleaning up _your_ mess," Ryoma retorted.

Keigo glared, having no comeback for that. "Well, since you're here. You can go up to the roof and help out Akutsu."

The area of the roof was large, Keigo saw and knew that it was going to take a lot of work judging by the curses that flew out of Akutsu's mouth.

"Hey, keep standing there and I'm gonna kick your fucking ass of the roof!" Keigo's lips thinned. "You can certainly try."

The two stared each other down.

"Tch. Only reason you're not down on the ground is cuz I need help," Akutsu grunted and pointed to a spot several feet to his right. "Start there." Keigo did as he was told. After all, he did win the staring match.

All five of them slumped down to the floor in the living room. The bare living room.

"Echizen, when are ya gonna get furnitures in the house?" Akutsu asked. The only rooms with any type of furniture was the table and chairs in the kitchen; and the beds in the rooms that Kevin and Ryoma chose out.

"Not sure. Want the roof fixed first before all that so that it won't make another big sopping mess if it rains."

"Like I said, I fixed most of the leaks. But they're a temporary hold. I can fix the whole roof, but it's going to take a while and I'm gonna need a few more help." Ryoma pointed to Keigo and Akutsu grunted. Dark blue eyes narrowed.

"You don't think Ore-Sama can do it, ahn?" Akutsu scoffed, which angered Keigo.

"What do you know about roofing? Who had to fix all your mistakes today?" Akutsu growled, frustrated because he had to do twice the work than normal.

"Ore-Sama is leaving."

"Ano, Jin-san, was it wise to anger Atobe-san?" Taichi wondered once Keigo was gone. "Tch, who the hell cares if that prissy bastard comes back?" He turned to Ryoma and told him once again. "We really do need a few more people, Echizen."

"I'll help where I can," Kevin offered only to be shot down. "No!"

"You and Echizen stay off the roof. I'm trying to fix it, not cause more holes."

"What, I only made _one_ hole! Ryoma made like four or five of them!"

* * *

"Out to work again, Atobe?"

Keigo nodded, slipping his shoes on. "Where are you working, anyways?" Keigo hesitated at the tone in Yuushi's voice and looked back with a slight smile. "You need not worry. It is honest work, Yuushi."

"Who's worried? You only come home dirty, dusty and smelling like days old socks." Disgust filled Keigo's face. Did he really smell that bad. Yuushi chuckled. "Okay, perhaps not _days _old socks -" Keigo looked a bit relieved, " only one day old sock." And the disgust was back.

"Funny," Keigo bit out and turned back around, yanking the door open. Stupid Yuushi, Keigo thought, but not spitefully. He understood that Yuushi had cause to worry, considering what happened before. But a little faith would be good. Keigo trudged up the small incline to where Ryoma's house was located. How he missed his car, his chauffeur. Opening the gate, he stepped in. At least the place looked better than it had that first day he was here. A couple hours later, he and Ryoma were eyeballing each other, as usual.

Keigo smirked. "Ore-Sama can get the house cleaned faster and better than you can." His smirk turned to satisfaction when Ryoma lifted his chin. "You're on." It was his fifth day working there and right now he had just issued a cleaning challenge to his boss. It wouldn't have happened if Ryoma hadn't come in as he was wiping up the living room floor (this time, he made sure to use only a capful of floor cleaner) and commented on how slow he was taking.

Akutsu shook his head, watching them from a short distance away. "Brat really is the same in some ways. Can never back down from a challenge."

"Jin-san, are you ready to go?" Akutsu turned to Taichi. They were going into town to buy more supplies that they needed and would need. "Oi, Echizen! Give me your card," he called out, while walking over. Ryoma tore his gaze from Keigo to nod to Akutsu, his hand digging into his pocket for his wallet and handing over his card to Akutsu.

"Well, you ready, Monkey King?"

"Whenever you are, brat."

Kevin decided to ignore the two, letting them do what they need to do. Kevin quietly snickered. Maybe this way, they would have the inside cleaned out in no time. And he was glad to see some of the old Ryoma back.

* * *

"I'm not going to lose to the Monkey King," Ryoma muttered to himself while mopping the floors. He could hear Keigo upstairs, stomping and banging around. He had taken the living room and Keigo the rooms upstairs, with the exception to Ryoma's room. He would not allow that arrogant monkey into his room. Kevin though had no problems with that. He had pulled Ryoma aside and said that if Keigo wanted to clean, then by all means let him. "That lazy bastard Kevin."

He really should have just hired professionals to do this, but if his mom heard that he was wasting money on something he can do himself, then he would get an earful.. that, plus he really was a tightwad like Kevin had accused him of. Again, probably due to his mother's lectures on spending wisely and not waste.

Realizing he was done, Ryoma dunked the mop into the soapy brown liquid in the bucket. Looking around, he felt a sense of satisfaction. The floors and walls seemed to be sparkling. _Ha, beat that Monkey King!_

* * *

Keigo rotated his shoulders. Just a few days and he already has a new appreciation for all the maids and footmen in his house. Cleaning was hard work. His lower back was aching from the bending over and his hands were sore from the blisters that had formed. But at least one two rooms were now clean. Next would be that blonde's bedroom across from the one he was in._ Lazy bastard_, Keigo thought. Then the bathroom at the end of the hall and he would be done. He looked at the room he was in. Not too bad, bigger than Yuushi's room. A queen size bed would fit in quite well, a drawer or two, a desk, and a couple chairs would be...

_Ping! _

"No!" he shook his thoughts away. "Not happening," he growled to the empty room, which echoed back _"happening, happening, happening."_ Where did the ' Not ' part of that go? Keigo grabbed his cleaning kit and left the room, but the echo followed him.

* * *

"Sugoi! It's so clean!" Taichi exclaimed in amazement, spinning around as he took in the sparkling living room. He ran into the kitchen and gasped. "Ahh, everything smells so fresh!"

"Lemon scented cleaners," Ryoma's bland voice told him from where he was seated, his body slumped and with his head resting on the table. Kevin sat across from Ryoma, his head also on the table and Keigo sat to Ryoma's right, both looking equally tired.

"Taichi. You gonna stand there all day? There's stuff to unload."

"Ah, sorry Jin-san," Taichi apologized and rushed back out.

"You two've outdone yourselves," Akutsu grunted, placing a few bags on the kitchen counter. "Figured you'd all be hungry, so Taichi bough some groceries to cook dinner."

"Don't have pots and pans."

"No worries. Bought some," Akutsu told him as he opened a couple of boxes.

"Don't have a stove."

"Bought one of those small portable electric ones." Another box was opened and Akutsu showed them small stove that can be plugged in.

"You shouldn't have."

"Went on your card."

"Don't be so free with my credit card." Ryoma said, but he was too tired to even care. Food sounded good. At the thought his stomach growled. So did Keigo's and Kevin's. It continued to grumble as meat and vegetables in the pan sizzled, while Akutsu cooked and the delicious smell of food filled the kitchen, making their mouths water. Taichi helped out, cutting vegetable and getting setting the tables and the three sat, watching them. Soon everything was prepared and set before the five.

A chorus of "Itadakumasu," went up and they started eating in silence. Once done, Akutsu and Taichi left-Taichi reluctantly because they hadn't cleaned up the dirty dishes, pots and pans, but with firm insistence, from Ryoma that they do not have to clean up since they cooked. He, Kevin and Keigo would do it instead, Ryoma assured.

"You should get a dishwasher, Echizen," Keigo said as he scrubbed the pans, wearing a white apron. Ryoma never thought he'd ever seen the diva in an apron and thought he looked ridiculous, but kinda..._hot_. Ryoma shivered. He did not think that. He really didn't. It was just his tired brain going off in tangent.

"Working on it, but you have hands, don't be so lazy Monkey King," he replied. Did his voice squeak?

"Echizen, you look red. Perhaps too much sun. Ore-Sama recommends using a sunscreen with SPF of at least 75. Ore-Sama can loan you some."

Kevin decided to pipe in. "Maybe you gotta a cold or something. You're voice sounded off, Ryoma."

"M'fine," Ryoma mumbled. "Just wash the dishes."

* * *

UPDATED 10/11/2010

Please read and review


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

This is for the Looking Away challenge by EmInArEvOl in which Ryoma is betrayed by his teammates. So, Seigaku lovers -BEWARE! They are not going to be very nice people in this fic.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if any of this offends you

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Itachisgurl93 , Me , skidney , WindySun , EmInArEvOl , HiKaRi-ChIbI , UekiKosuke , Mirsama , Darkest Illusions , BellaLuz64 , Amy-sama90 , Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla , .rain , Fan of Royal Pair , Twilight Emo Wind Goddess , slyswn28

* * *

"How does this look, Kevin-san, desu?" Taichi asked, putting the finishing touch of paint on the ground. Kevin looked over and gave him a thumbs up. "Looks great, Taichi," he assured, and pounded the pole into the ground.

Once finished, both stood a few feet away and looked at their handiwork.

"Yep, I was right, this looks great!"

"Hai, desu," Taichi nodded enthusiastically.

"What looked great?" Akutsu asked, walking up behind him, wiping his hand on a towel. He looked to where Kevin and Taichi pointed.

"Ah, I see," He murmured. A tennis court was what they had been working on.

"Do you think Ryoma-san will like it,desu?"

"Sure Ryoma will!" Kevin immediately said, but then scratched his cheek. "I think."

"Feh, stupid brat, letting that stop him from playing."

"He still plays, Akutsu, just not.. much," Kevin mumbled out the last part. It was true. Ryoma did still play. Just have to nag him until he agreed, unlike before where he would drop anything he was doing for a chance to be on the court with a racquet in his hand. Kevin gave Akutsu an assessing look. Maybe with Akutsu and also Keigo there, Ryoma would find his passion for tennis again?

"And where the hell are those two with my truck?"

* * *

There was a shocked gasp, some rustling noise and a small thump. Ryoma looked at the woman who had dropped her packages to the ground, gazing at him with wide brown eyes. "Ryoma-kun," she whispered. Ryoma fought the urge to sigh. Maybe he should have let Kevin or Akutsu come into town to get paints, paintbrushes, rollers, etc; supplies to paint the inside of the house and outside, once the roof was done. Instead he came with Keigo, who had said he needed to go do something and disappeared leaving him to load everything into Akutsu's truck. And now, he's met another person that recognized him, but he has no clue as to who she was. She has auburn colored hair that was curly at the end. The large eyes that were still staring at him started to water.

"You.. you don't remember me do you?" She asked, the beginning of outrage in her tone. "It's so like you."

"Should I?" The friend beside her was the one that gasped this time. Her hair was a dark brown shade and her eyes were more narrow than the other. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Why you- you!" she sputtered. "How could you forget, you backstabbing backstabber!" She screeched, her high pitched tone causing a ringing in Ryoma's ears, then a light to ping inside his head. Now he remembered! The Quiet One and The Loud One. The two that was always at the games they played cheering – distracting him. The Quiet One was related to the coach, if he recalled correctly.

"Tomo-chan's right. Why are you back, Echizen? Haven't you done enough to my family?"

Her family? Ryoma thought. He hadn't done anything to Coach Ryuzaki. But of course, what other lies had those guys been spreading about him? "Because of you, Obaa-san died."

A gentle breeze passed by, unaware of the tension between the two as they looked at each other. One in disbelief, the other in anger.

"Because of you! Tezuka-san told her what happened and she was so heartbroken! She couldn't take it, couldn't believe it and had a heart attack. All because you used us for your own selfish -" Ryoma watched as she started crying, unable to continue.

"I'm sorry," he told her. He was sorry that Ryuzaki had died. He hadn't been close to her like his dad did back in his days, but he remembered her to be a good and fair coach. Sakuno took it the wrong way, thinking Ryoma was apologizing for using them and hurting them.

_Slap!_

Ryoma's head jerked to the side as her palm met his left cheek. That hurt. He lifted his head and coldly gaze at Sakuno, causing her to shiver. "I didn't do anything wrong and will not explain myself to you. If you want to know the truth, you should start asking those so called senpai of yours." _Yours,_ he said because they have ceased to be _his _senpai the moment he found out they used him.

"Come on Sakuno, let's go. We have to tell Tezuka-san," Tomoka grabbed the dropped bags and lead her friend away, casting one last hate-filled glance at Ryoma.

* * *

Keigo exited the hardware store, holding a small bag. He hadn't want to buy this in front of Ryoma when they were in there purchasing tools and paints to paint the inside of the house. He turned the corner to see Ryoma talking to a couple of young women. Keigo frowned and moved forward a few steps, only to hear Ryoma speak in such a cold tone, he froze. This was not at all like the Ryoma he knew from back then, or even now. He's been working there for four days, but not once had Ryoma sounded like that. Freezing and dead. He couldn't see Ryoma's eyes, but he was sure they were the same.

"I didn't do anything wrong and will not explain myself to you. If you want to know the truth, you should start asking those so called senpai of yours."

Ah, so they were talking about what Ryoma had done many years ago. He, himself, felt betrayed, but perhaps not to the extent that the former Seigaku felt. And if he remembered correctly, these two were Royma's fangirls. So that was why they were angry. Keigo looked at Ryoma. What did Ryoma meant by saying if they wanted to know the truth, they needed to ask the others? The other one lead her friend away and he watched as Ryoma clenched his fists at his side and squaring his shoulders, like the weight of the world was on it and he needed to adjust and balance that out.

"Ahn? You are not done loading, Echizen?"

"Don't complain when you weren't even here to help!" Ryoma snarled, and Keigo got a good look at Ryoma's face. White and taut.

"You alright, Echizen?" He asked,earning a short nod from Ryoma, who went back to loading the truck with their purchases. On the way home, Ryoma was silent. Not like he wasn't silent when they left the house that mid-morning, but this time it was a depressing silence and Keigo, driving at the wheel, wanted to shake him out of it.

So, when Ryoma did speak, it was understandable that he was quite surprised and jerked the wheel a bit too much. A car honked and Keigo righted the vehicle.

"Look what you did, Echizen!"

"Me? You're the one that's driving."

"What did you say before?"

He watched Ryoma hesitated, drummed his fingers and hesitated again before he spoke. "Is it true..? That Coach Ryuzaki passed away because of ...m.. a heart attack?" Keigo wondered if Ryoma was going to say ' me '.

"Ore-Sama heard that is so. Perhaps if you had not done what you did and then ran away.."

"So you believe it too." The words were said so softly that Keigo almost didn't catch it. Almost, but he did and the way it twisted in his heart made Keigo felt sick.

"Echizen -"

"Just forget it, Atobe." That same tone he used earlier. Keigo glanced at Ryoma's stoned face and inwardly grimaced. Maybe they were wrong?

* * *

_Fool. Fool. Fool. _Ryoma berated himself. He knew that Keigo thought that way about him, but for the past few days that they've worked together, he had somehow forgotten that Keigo believed those lies. He was Tezuka's friend, not Ryoma's.

He gripped the edge of his seat, next to the door. Well, he didn't care. Let them think whatever the hell they wanted. He wasn't going to have anything to do with them anyways. He was just here to get the house fixed up and ready for his parents and then leave.

He quickly got out of the truck and started to bring the things inside, not once looking at Keigo. The other three knew he was in a foul mood as soon as they saw the look on his face. Kevin and Taichi gave him a wide berth, dancing around him.

Akutsu, up on the roof shook his head. "That brat should just confront things already." He climbed down to help unload and put things away. "Oi, Atobe, what the fuck happened out there?"

"He met with the granddaughter of his former coach. Ryuzaki, Ore-Sama believes her name was."

"Ryuzaki...that old lady that passed away?"

"Yes," Keigo nodded. "She blamed Echizen for her grandmother's... untimely passing."

"F'ing bitch. You're all a bunch of f'ing idiots with no brains," Akutsu muttered and walked into the house. Keigo gritted his teeth, wanting to talk back and refute that he was not an idiot. But he couldn't. The devastated look on Ryoma's face flashed through his head. Akutsu was right. Maybe he really was an idiot to take what Tezuka and his team said at face value. Maybe they were all idiots.

* * *

"Tomo-chan, I don't think we should bother Tezuka-sana," Sakuno gasped.

"Sakuuuuno. Did you see how he acted? I can't believe we were so blinded before! We have to tell Tezuka-san we saw him."

"But Tezuka-san is busy," Sakuno tried to dissuade her friend, but as usual was pulled along by Tomoka.

Tomoka winked. "Well, you know Horio's working at that nice tennis club part-time. He called me earlier and told me that Tezuka's at the tennis courts playing a game against Sanada-san. I was going to bring you there anyways."

Sakuno sighed, knowing it was useless to argue and obediently followed along.

Tezuka closed in toward the net, and with a slight flick of his wrist, sent the green tennis ball over the net. The ball went over, but rolled back toward him.

"Zero Shiki Drop Shot," a deep voice from the other side of the net said. "Still as good as ever, Tezuka." Tezuka pushed his glasses up. "Same for you, Sanada."

"Yoo-hoo! Tezuka-san, Sanada-san!" The two men looked over to see Sakuno and Tomoka coming their way. Tomoka rushed ahead, and stopped in front of them.

"We just saw Echizen. He didn't even remember us? Can you believe it?" She screeched out her complaint to them. "Oooh and Tezuka-san, Sakuno slapped him. You should have seen her! She was like ' Whap!'" She told them, swinging her hand out to show her how it looked.

Sanada's eyebrows raised a fraction at hearing that. So these two had seen Echizen as well.

Tezuka looked behind Tomoka to see Sakuno blushing. "Did you really do that?"

"Ano... yes," She whispered, embarrassed.

"Did he upset you in anyway, Sakuno?" Tezuka asked her and Sakuno shook her head. "N..no. I got mad and over reacted. I slapped him because obaa-san..." Tezuka nodded, telling her he understood. "It's alright Sakuno. I understand."

"See, didn't I tell you, Sakuno?"

"Thank you, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka smiled down at Sakuno. "Didn't I tell you, Sakuno. Just Kunimitsu is fine," and she turned even redder.

Tomoka smiled widely. "Yeah, Sakuno. After all he is your boyfriend."

* * *

UPDATED 10/23/2010

Yep I am portraying Tezuka and team (except perhaps Kawamura and Kikumaru) as the bad guys as bad as I can. Will they be redeemed in this fic? It's still ongoing, so not sure yet and just focusing on Atobe and Ryoma for now.

No, you did not read wrong. Tezuka's two timing ~

Next Chapter: Atobe moves in with Ryoma ;)

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

This is for the Looking Away challenge by EmInArEvOl in which Ryoma is betrayed by his teammates. So, Seigaku lovers -BEWARE! They are not going to be very nice people in this fic.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. Turn back now if any of this offends you

And here is the next chapter! Thank you for all your reviews and favorites on this and for anyone that dropped by to read this fic. ;)

AnimeAddic5 , skidney , Lilela ,EmInArEvOl , slyswn28 ,karupin22 ,UekiKosuke , Aiisu-Ahwon , Mirsama ,itachisgurl93 ,BellaLuz64 ,tsunafan ,.rain ,Me , FAN OF ROYAL PAIR, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess , RejectedByMostButLovedByAll ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,xxnamelessxsoulxx, denizen of the night , i-got-m2m , I , Kakita101 , Benny-sama , storyprincess92 , Kuro Neko Kyoko

* * *

The house as silent and dark except for the light shining from the bottom of the door to his bedroom. Yuushi laid on the couch and looked at the little sliver of light. _What was Atobe doing? He came home all dirty and dusty again.. It's almost midnight and he still had not gone to sleep._

He so wanted to barge in and confront Keigo, but he stayed lying down. Keigo just came home dirty. He didn't have that feverish, restless, glazed eyes...Yuushi rubbed his arms to warm himself, even though it was not cold. He didn't want to ever see Keigo like that again.

Inside his, or rather Yuushi's confiscated bedroom, Keigo read the one of the books he bought about do it yourself roofing. This was what he had bought a earlier that day– when Ryoma had met with those two girls. He doesn't know how to fix roofs or replace floors, but this will at least give him some knowledge on how to go about it so that he doesn't appear too ignorant. If he could just concentrate on the book and not on Ryoma.

The utterly sad look that was replaced by cool indifference when Ryoma walked away from him. They had been getting along well, he thought. Until he went and opened his mouth and stuck his foot in it. He spoke without thought and immediately wished he could take it back.

Keigo yawned, his body suddenly feeling very tired. Snapping the book shut, he got up from the bed and went to get a drink of water. Passing the living room, he saw Yuushi fast asleep on the couch, his head almost falling off and his shirt had ridden up, revealing a thin, but jagged scar on Yuushi's side. Keigo swalloed the bile that rose up in his throat at the sight and walked over to pull the shirt down, then adjusting his friend's head back onto the pillow and covering him with his blanket. He looked at Yuushi's peaceful sleeping face.

"I'm sorry," Keigo murmured, brushing a strand of hair back. He had kicked his friend out of his own voice in the back of his head tried to speak out again. Keigo let it speak. His gaze went to Yuushi again and he made his decision.

Keigo walked back into his bedroom, forgetting his thirst. He did not see Yuushi crack an eye open, watching his retreating back.

The next morning Yuushi woke up and was going to go through his normal morning routine before work, except that when he passed by his confiscated bedroom, he noticed the door was wide opened and the bed was empty. That was unusual. Since Keigo had been staying there, the door had always been closed in the morning.

"Atobe? You there?" He called out to the house, but received no answer. Entering the room, he flicked on the lights, looking around. Everything was clean. The bed was even made. Yuushi felt a flicker of panic began to rise and he rushed to the closet and threw it open. Empty. Not a single piece of clothing in sight.

His thoughts raced. Where had Keigo gone? Had he found another place to stay, but with who? Keigo was prideful and he would not let anyone know that he had been disinherited, even if temporarily. He shut the closet door with a bang and whirled around, only to see one of Keigo's suitcase propped up against his computer desk. And on top of the desk was a letter.

_Yuushi,_

_Ore-Sama has found other lodgings for the time being. Do not look for Ore-Sama. Stop worrying_, _ahn. _"Tch, too late for that, Atobe."

_Sincerely,_

_Atobe Keigo._

_P.S. A promise is a promise._

That made Yuushi feel a little better. Nothing was worth more to Keigo than his word.

* * *

"Zetai Yadda!"

"Hmph, consider this Ore-Sama's pay for the week and from now, you may pay Ore-Sama only half of the amount agreed upon."

Ryoma wondered how a person can sound so pompous when they had just barged into someone else's home and declared that he will be living there. But this was not ordinary person, it was Atobe Keigo. Who was now walking pass him and up the stairs.

"Monkey King! Don't you dare! You're not staying here. Go somewhere else." Keigo ignored him and went into the room he had unconsciously chosen yesterday while cleaning. It was bare of course, so he would have to do something about that. He can't yet afford a queen size bed or any other things for the room, so a futon for the floor will do in the meanwhile.

"Atobe, I said no." Keigo set down his suitcase and a carefully wrapped package, then turned around to look at Ryoma.

"Please." That had Ryoma stopping in his track and his mouth fell open. After several minutes of staring at each other, Ryoma gave up. "Fine. But like you said, only half the pay."

"Ore-Sama does not go back on his word."

Keigo watched Ryoma leave, shutting the door behind him. After what he carelessly said yesterday, he knew that Ryoma could just kick him out and really refused him if he wanted to. He sat down in the middle of the floor. The floor that _he _had swept and mopped up yesterday. He ran his finger along it, wincing a bit as his hand and fingers were sore. It felt good. _He _felt good. Better than he had for a long time.

* * *

Ryoma stomped back to his room and shut the door with a bang. "Stupid Monkey King. Why'd he have to come and invade my space? Why did he have to go and say 'Please' like that?" Keigo had arrived at 7 am that morning with his suitcase and something else squarish all wrapped up tightly and held like it was something very precious and announced that he will be living there.

Guess he could have really refused if he wanted to, but there was something in Keigo's eyes that reminded him of his own. Lost and tired. Coupled with that 'Please', how could he have refused? What happened to Keigo in these past years that he had been away for him to be this way; looking for a job and a place to stay.

And to choose to stay with him? Someone Keigo believes is lower than dirt? He must be desperate. Ryoma frowned, getting up from his bed and moved to stand beside the window. He chose the room that overlooked the back yard instead of his old room. This one was bigger too, and he liked that. Looking out, he saw that the back was almost all the way cleared of weeds, grass and rubbles. His eyes inadvertently landed on that court that Kevin and Taichi had fixed up and his heart gave a bitter pang.

He rarely played much any more. Kevin had said that he was letting them, Seigaku, win by giving up tennis like this, but he couldn't help it. Every time he picked up a racquet he would remember them. The camaraderie he felt, but to them it was all fake; a ploy to use him. Expelling a harsh breath, Ryoma tore his gaze away from the court. Guess he should get ready for another day.

**

* * *

**"Ah man, can't believe the tire on my bike went flat." Momoshiro grumbled underneath his breath as he walked his bike up the incline, on his way home. He hadn't come this way home in a while, but it was the shortest route, even if it was going up this small slope. Or would have been if his bike hadn't decided to get a flat. He just have to pass over and then it's down all the way. As always when he walked this way, his gaze would stray to the house that he remembered walking his kouhai home to. So, his indigo colored eyes looked that way and he did a double take. The front yard looked...clean. Weeded. There wasn't any overgrown weed anywhere! The bushes weren't growing wild and was trimmed. His feet unconsciously took him to near the gate and Momoshiro peered inside.

He couldn't see anyone around and was relieved not to see Ryoma. He knew Ryoma was back, but for some reason didn't think that he would be staying in this house again. And he still wasn't sure. Someone else could have bought it and started to clean up and repair the place. It didn't have to be Ryoma.

He didn't like Ryoma as friend at all; only used him so that they could win at the Nationals. Ryoma came in and then started to win games after games against each and every one of them. He hated the fact that someone two years younger came into their team, then was placed as a regular when he had worked his butt off before he became one.

Momoshiro squashed down the twinge his conscious gave him at the thought of Ryoma. He did what needed to be done at that time. That's it. He didn't like treating Ryoma to burgers after school; Didn't like to harass or tease Ryoma; Didn't like the way Ryoma would sometime smile softly and endure his head noogie. Didn't. Didn't. Didn't.

His hand gripped the metal gate. Tezuka was right. Ryoma had no place in their life back then and certainly not now. Not when he could go on blabbing his mouth to everyone that they had lied at that party.

He can't risk that. His girlfriend would hate him if it was found out.

"Oi, Ryoma!" Momoshiro jerked away from the gate, heart pounding, quickly looking left and right to make sure he had not been spotted and quickly left, dragging his back along side him. So it really was Ryoma living there again.

* * *

Ryoma looked up from what he was doing when Kevin called his name from outside. Dusting his hands off, he walked toward the back exit, only to have his way blocked.

"You're in my way, Atobe!"

"No, Echizen. You're in Ore-Sama's way. Move."

"You move first."

"Ore-Sama was here first."

"I don't think so. I was about to step out and you are blocking my way."

The two went into a staring contest at the back door. Ryoma wanted out and Keigo wanted in. Keigo had been living there for only a few days and he was already in the way. Everywhere he looked, he see that Monkey King. Ryoma hardened his stare. As childish as it is, he was _not _going to move first.

"Hey! Now you two idiots are in my way. Move it," Akutsu shoved Keigo sending him crashing into Ryoma, who brought his hands around Ryoma to steady him. "Quit lazying around. We've got work to do." Akutsu grunted and stepped around the both of them.

Ryoma huffed out a breath and pushed at Keigo's chest. Hard firm muscled toned chest, his hands told him and his fingers twitched. Keigo looked down, his eyes darkening. Ryoma looked absolutely adorable from where he was laying. Keigo's head leaned down, lower, closer, until he could feel Ryoma's warm minty scented breath against his lips.

"Ahem!" Keigo sprang away Ryoma following, both a tad bit red. "Well if you two are done making eyes at each other. Back to work!"

"Who's the boss here?" Ryoma asked dryly.

"You are! So that means you have to work twice as much."

"Get back to work, Akutsu," Ryoma ordered, but it was softened with a slight smile.

"Right, boss," Akutsu walked pass with a backward wave. "I'll leave you two to your makin' out session."

Ryoma gave his famous glare to Akutsu's back, then chanced a look at Keigo. "You go back to work too!"

"Yes,... Boss."

"Try not to choke on the word," Ryoma deadpanned.

"But before that, would you like a kiss before Ore-Sama go back," Keigo purred and smirked at Ryoma's chagrined face.

It was well into the afternoon and the sun blared down on the two people atop the roof. To Akutsu's surprise, it seemed that Keigo did know a bit about roofing and Keigo was not about to let the other know that he had stayed up reading about it.

"Akutsu," He looked at Keigo.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"If you're asking why I'm okay with Echizen, then what about you?"

"Ore-Sama?"

"Why did you believe what Tezuka and them told you? And why're you working here and now living here if you hate Echizen."

Keigo stiffened. "Perhaps Ore-Sama was wrong -"

"Tch. There's no perhaps about it. You all call yourself smart. You and everyone is else is just a buncha fucking brainless idiots" Keigo's fist tightened in anger.

"Why are you so ready to believe Tezuka, Atobe? Because he was your rival? Because you've known him longer? When you played the brat, did it looked like he was gonna start copying your moves? Now all this talking made me thirsty." Akutsu glared at Atobe for good measure, blaming Keigo for his thirst.

A cloud passed over head and blocked the sun's glare for a bit and passed on, revealing the sun again. Keigo stood there, staring out into the street.

He looked down in the direction where he heard Akutsu yelling at Kevin. That guy brought up a good question. Same question that has been running through his head. Why did he believe Tezuka? He had assumed that Ryoma left because he was guilty. But was that really the reason? What he had said last week when he met those two came back to him.

"_I didn't do anything wrong and will not explain myself to you. If you want to know the truth, you should start asking those so called senpai of yours."_

He would have to look into this, but right now he better get back to work because Akutsu coming back up, holding a large hammer.

* * *

"Mmm, that's it. Right there," Tezuka gasped as his lover ran his tongue between the slit of his erection. His lover chuckled in satisfaction as making Tezuka moan out like that, the vibration sending shots of pleasure up Tezuka's spine and he grabbed Shu's head, his hips jerking as he came into his lover's mouth, who swallowed everything with loud gulps and slurping noises as if his semen was a delicacy.

"Feel better, Kunimitsu?" Tezuka nodded. "Yeah, much better," he said as Shu sidled up to sit next to him on the couch. "So, how as your date with that Ryuzaki girl?" Tezuka scowled at having to be reminded of her interrupting his game with Sanada yesterday.

"Like always. She blushes, stutters and simpers. Nauseating," Tezuka sneered. "She came to tell me she met Echizen and had slapped him."

Shu rolled his eyes up to look at Tezuka. "Oh, bold of her to do something like that."

"Hmm, I suppose it was. At least this just makes Echizen look all the more in the wrong as she and her loud friend goes off spreading more rumors about him." Tezuka smirked. Five years ago when Coach Ryuzaki called him and Oishi into her office to demand why Echizen had quit, they told her the story the had fabricated for everyone else: that Echizen was just using them. Unfortunately, she didn't believe them.

Flashback to Five years ago:

Oishi and Tezuka glanced at each other when an angry Ryuzaki barked at them to meet her in her office immediately. Standing with her back to the door looking out the window, Coach Ryuzaki gave off an angry air that both of them could feel as soon as they entered the room. As soon as they stood right in front of her desk, she turned around and glared at them.

"Explain to me why Echizen has left for America."

Tezuka started his act as the wounded party. "Ryuzaki-sensei. It was for the best. The things he did and say, you do not need to know." Oishi beside him supported him and nodded.

"Really? Care to tell me what kind things?"

Oishi was next, wringing his hand and looking down nervously. "Sensei, he used us. All this time he was using us so that he can go back to America and use what we've worked so hard for to better his own career. He even threatened us, saying we will never make tennis, something we love, as our career as long as he lives."

Both looked up to see Ryuzaki shaking, believing that she was angry at Echizen until she slapped them. One after the other, her hand flew by and connected with their cheeks so fast they didn't even felt the sting of pain until moments later, once their shock wore off.

"You lie!" She hissed at them. "I cannot believe that my team captain and vice-captain would be so manipulative and devious. _Echizen _used you? More like the other way around!"

Tezuka straightened, adjusting his glasses which had become a bit skewed when his head had jerked right from her slap. "And how can you be so sure, Ryuzaki-sensei?" His tone smooth and cold it caused Ryuzaki to shiver.

"I got a call from Nanjiroh explaining to me what went on with this team. I am so disappointed in all of you!"

"So you believe in your ex-students instead of your current one?" Oishi asked, his face a mask of sadness and Ryuzaki snapped her eyes to him. "And you, Oishi. How can you?"

"I want to win the National. It was my dream. _Our _dream!"

"So you used Echizen."

"Yes," Tezuka answered her, his voice freezing her on the spot. "We did use him. So what? You pressured me to place him in the inter-school selection, even though he was a first year because he was your favorite ex-student's son." Tezuka shrugged. "It's all right in the end. His use for us was over, so we no longer need him."

Oishi nodded, standing closer to Tezuka. "So we saw that chance and used him. Isn't that what he was there for? He can never be one us. He's a good player and we saw that we did need him and we used him to help gain the National for Seigaku."

They watched Ryuzaki's face become dark with anger and her shaking got worse. She glared at them, raising her hand again and they thought that she was going to slap them once more, but instead she started gasping, her hand clawing at her chest, her face going from dark to pale instantly. They called 911 right away from their cell, but she passed away at the hospital.

At her funeral, all of the Seigaku members and students attended. Even students, mostly tennis players, from other schools attended. Sakuno cried rivers of tears that didn't seem would stop anytime soon and Tezuka was beside her so she used him as her support asking why over and that was when Tezuka took his acting up to the next level. He hid a smirk behind his hand.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have told her what Echizen did," Tezuka whispered low, but made sure it was still loud enough for a few others near them to hear and started to glance at each other.

"Yes, I tried to tell her to calm down and forget about Echizen," Oishi weeped as he said this, taking up for Tezuka. "But she was so angry at him. She wanted to call Echizen up in America to reprimand him for doing something so shameful, then..she... ," He paused to blow his nose. "More than anything, Sakuno-san. I think she was heart broken for what Echizen did and couldn't take it."

Sakuno cried some more imagining her grandmother in pain in her last moments and cursed Echizen Ryoma. "I'll never forgive him."

Flashback end:

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"It was really awful that sensei had to die. I really did respect and admired her. But it was for the best, I think. Since she didn't believe us, she would have been a thorn in our sides, Kunimitsu."

"I love this side of you Oishi Shuichiro," Tezuka growled and gave his lover and bruising kiss as he pushed Shu down onto the couch. Only he ever saw this sadistic side of Oishi. So sadistic that not even Fuji can compare.

Showering after Oishi left, Tezuka thought back to what Oishi said. Yes, it was for the best that Ryuzaki had died. He had respected Ryuzaki-sensei, until she kept placing Echizen in games that should have been in. He didn't care so much for winning the Nationals as Oishi did, but to be in the spotlight as the number one player out there. He wanted to be the one to beat Sanada, Atobe and Yukimura, but instead Ryuzaki kept placing Echizen in the line up instead of him. Because of this, all everyone could talk about was the star freshman player Echizen Ryoma.

Even during that goodwill's camp, he had deliberately not chosen Echizen, but Ryuzaki forced his hands to at least include him in the line-up. He clenched his fist thinking about that. How he had wanted to just beat the daylights out of Echizen on that street courts that night, but Kevin Smith and Kawamura were there. That one backhand felt so good and it had taken all his willpower and control not to repeat it.

Turning the shower off, Tezuka wrapped a white cotton towel around his waist and stepped out of the showers. Wiping of the steam in that had coated the mirror, he stared at himself. It was an obsession of his. Staring at himself in mirrors. How could he not stare at such perfection? Of course he restrained himself when out with others, he had his good guy image to keep after all. But here in the privacy of his own bathroom, or room, he can stare all he wanted.

"Hmm, should I do something about Ryuzaki Sakuno?" He watched his reflection moving his lips, the right corner curling up in a cruel twist. "She's been getting very annoying and clingy lately." Tezuka shook his head. As much as he wanted to, he needed her for now. Especially with Echizen back. Her hatred for him for what everyone believes was his fault her grandmother had a heart attack will make the others sympathize with her. And because she was his girlfriend, they would side with him.

"Yes, Echizen. You can't do anything. Who would believe you?" His reflection nodded back.

* * *

UPDATED 11/4/2010 please read and review. Thank you very much!

The lover "Shu" in the end of Chapter 4 has always been for Oishi **Shu**ichiro not Fuji **Syuu**suke . And he is revealed to not be such a good guy and quite as bad as Tezuka. I know many thought it was Fuji, but it was always Oishi. I'm making them all bad, so might as well make Oishi completely out of character, I thought.

I know I said focus is on Atobe and Ryoma, but I wanted to put this last piece here to clear up how and why Coach Ryuzaki died and how Sakuno believes Ryoma was the cause. (though I'm sure you all probably guessed.)


	10. Chapter 10

No, I haven't died or contracted illness that prevented me from typing. Unfortunately, I went into a Bleh period, so I am really sorry for the wait.

Thank you for all your reviews and support!

denizen of the night , Kuro Neko Kyoko ,skidney , BellaLuz64 ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,Zwolftd ,itachisgurl93 ,MyInfernalInsanity ,Amy-sama90 ,.rain ,Me ,Curious reader8044 ,slyswn28 ,Mirsama ,.Prayer. ,Twilight Emo Wind Goddess ,Demonic Angel Yaoi-luv,merichuel ,FujiSyusuke1995 ,Ninja Wannabee ,edwardphan4ever ,MysteryWoman89 ,afallenheart

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I do not own Prince of Tennis or their characters. All belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I'm just taking liberties.

This is for the Warnings: As usual. Characters and Events will be twisted to this author's liking. Characters will be OOC. Seigaku lovers **BEWARE, **they will not be very nice in this fic. (Please read Mending Hearts or Fall into Love for fluffy, supportive Seigaku characters). In this fic, they will not be fluffy or suppostive. Seigaku used Ryoma to win the Nationals, then spread lies about him after Ryoma left. He came back after five years and found out that Seigaku told all their acquaintances that he was the one to used them, not the other way around, and most (not everyone, but most) believed Seigaku and hates Ryoma. Will Ryoma find a way to clear his name, will he even want to? This is my version of Looking Away challenge by EmInArEvOl.

And here is the next chapter!

* * *

Keigo watched, jaws slack as Ryoma played against Akutsu on the newly repaired court in the backyard. Where was the Ryoma he remembered? The one that played with fire and the determination to not lose to his opponent? Oh, Ryoma was still quite skilled. His eyes can see that, but gone was the boy who had played against him and other skilled opponents and won. The Ryoma before him was not like that. He played, as if just going through the motions. Each hit, step, moves –all of it- were jerky and stiff. Unlike the graceful way he had moved before.

"Kuso! Play me, Echizen," Akutsu yelled, angry.

"Hn, I am playing with you," Ryoma coolly replied back.

"Like hell you are! Where's the Echizen from before?"

Ryoma didn't answer and just served the ball. Keigo's gut twisted and clenched within him. They were wrong. Tezuka was the one that had lie. He could see the truth now in Ryoma's eyes; desolate cold eyes. He thought he knew Tezuka well enough, but apparently he did not. Why would Tezuka and the others lie about Ryoma using them? Keigo felt his heart thud against his chest when he recalled the way he acted with Ryoma these past week; with barely concealed contempt; all because he thought Ryoma had used him; because he believed in Tezuka's lies.

He watched Akutsu threw down his racquet in disgust and angrily stomped past him, into the house and Taichi following like the puppy he is. He watched as Ryoma stared at the spot Akutsu just left with blank eyes. Keigo gritted his teeth. Angry at Ryoma. Angry at himself. Just plain angry.

Keigo clenched his fists and walked over, picking up the racquet that Akutsu threw down. "Play me, Echizen."

Ryoma looked at him. "Can't you see that I don't want to play?"

"Ahn? Don't want to play?" Keigo sneered, his lips curling up. He walked to the right corner, behind the serving line. "Don't mess with Ore-Sama, brat!" He tossed the ball and swung his racquet. With a loud THWACK! and barely in the blink of an eye, the ball bounced near Ryoma's feet and whizzed pass.

Ryoma stood frozen as air whooshed, sending tendrils of his hair flying. He couldn't have returned that serve, even if he wanted to. Fast. So fast. He gripped his racquet.

"Oi, blondie. Get Ore-Sama another ball," Keigo ordered and Kevin hesitated, looking at Ryoma briefly, then tossed a ball to Keigo. Seeing that Akutsu and Taichi had come back out, Keigo inclined his head to Akutsu. "You, keep score. Ore-Sama just scored a point."

Akutsu snorted at being ordered to do something, but nonetheless nodded his head. Keigo served again, and again the ball went past Ryoma.

"30-love." Akutsu grunted, and then muttered to himself. "So Atobe hasn't lost his game, eh? Should be interesting."Keigo served again and Ryoma still stood where he was, not moving at all. "40-Love," he called out the score, then another "One game to Love."

Keigo smiled at Ryoma. Not a nice happy smile. It was a smile baring his gleaming white teeth, like a shark before he swooped in and bite you.

Ryoma glared right back and went behind the serving line. It was his turn to serve and he was not going to give the Monkey King the satisfaction. He started off with his twist serve, which, unfortunate to Ryoma, Keigo returned.

"Hmph, by the way you're playing Echizen.. Ore-Sama has only say three words to say – Mada. Mada. Dane," Keigo said each word slowly, deliberately, mockingly.

Kevin's and Taichi's jaws dropped.

Akutsu snickered.

Ryoma saw red.

_How dare that arrogant stupid narcissist use **my **catchphrase? I'll show him Mada Mada Dane!_

The game continued between the two, this time Ryoma playing with all he got. With the fire that the others had seen in him.

"Winner, Atobe. Five games to three."

Even so, he lost. He worked out to keep shape by running and going to the gym, but he hadn't played that seriously in such a long time. Ryoma looked at Keigo walking toward him, expecting anger, condescension, and was surprised when Keigo held his hand out instead.

"Good game, Echizen," Keigo said with a slight smile. Ryoma slowly lifted his hand and placed it into Keigo's hand, bigger hand, Ryoma could feel. "Yeah, good game."

Because they had spent most of the day playing instead of working, they didn't get much done. Akutsu had challenged him to a game, then Keigo did. Right after, it was Kevin vs Taichi. Keigo vs Akutsu. Now, it was late in the evening as he and Akutsu discussed what needed done.

"Okay, then tomorrow, bring a few of those people here. I want this done as soon as possible. Roof fixed and house painted.," Ryoma told Akutsu, who nodded, then left with Taichi. After dinner, Kevin immediately turned in and Keigo left. He and Akutsu discussed what needed to be done about the roof. All the minor things with the house had been fixed; like the plumbing, cracks in the pavement in the back and out front. The only big things left is to fix the roof and paint the house, inside and out, then furnish it.

So far, they only have the two beds (for Ryoma and Kevin) and the kitchen tables and chairs. No stove or fridge. The living room and the other three rooms in the house was void of any furnitures, appliances and accessories. Ryoma released a long tired sigh. So much work to do and in a few weeks, school starts up again and he knew that Taichi will be in his last year of high school and must devote most his time to studies; Akutsu said he would enroll himself in vocational school; and Keigo – well, Keigo hasn't said much, but he would think that Keigo would at least be enrolled in a prestigious university.

Ryoma rubbed his hand, the one that held Keigo's in a handshake. He hadn't played like that in so long, had forgotten what it was like to feel the hard ground as he ran as hard as he could to return the ball; the pull and bunch of his biceps as he swung the racquet will all he had; everything had been exhilarating and he loved it.

_Missed it! _

_

* * *

Getting into the shower, Ryoma let the hot water washed away that day's soreness. When will all this work end? Let's see, he has been back for almost three weeks. Akutsu had been working for him for over two weeks long and Keigo had been living there for the almost five days. Oh he counted.__ Five days._ The only time he really saw Keigo was when they were working on the house and during dinner and they make some small talk. Once that was over, Keigo would go out or just stay in his room. Just like now, after he ate, Keigo showered and left the house almost right away. He didn't expect much from Keigo. Why would he want to be nice to the guy reported to be a move stealer glory hog?

It hurt though. He had respected Keigo and for him to know that even Keigo had fallen for those lies, he was disappointed and it really just hurts. Akutsu and Taichi had filled him in on what happened after that game years ago and the lies that was spewed out of his ex-teammates mouth had left him floored, stunned, disbelieving. But it was to be expected from a team that had used him. But for all those players, except Akutsu and Taichi, to believe those lies so easily was sad to him. He knew that he didn't socialize much outside of his ex-teammates, but at least they could have not believed so fast what Tezuka told them.

Flinching as the water turned cold, Ryoma stepped out of the shower and looked at the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. Then looked atop the toilet seat, then back a the shower. Well, damn. He was so tired he forgot to bring a towel and clean clothes. His amber eyes slid back to the dirty clothes and grimaced. He did not relish the thought putting on dirty clothes. He didn't even want to touch them. Ryoma's eyes went to the door. His room was just down the hallway, pass Kevin's and Keigo's room. Kevin was asleep and he was a deep sleeper, Ryoma knew. A stampede of horses wouldn't even wake him up. And Keigo was out.

Here goes.

Opening the door just big enough for him to poke his head out, Ryoma looked down the hall. _Good. It's all quiet. _Ryoma stepped out of the bathroom quickly making his way to his room.

"_Echizen?"_

_Just perfect. I was almost there! Just a few more steps and he would have been to his room._

There standing at the top of the steps, was Keigo, staring at him with wide eyes. Ryoma fought the urge to cup himself with his hands, since that would just bring more attention to his lower self, not that he it wasn't already exposed to Keigo's view, but he was not going to show Keigo any weaknesses. Instead he lifted his chin.

"Atobe. Thought you were out."

"Is that why you're walking around naked? This may be a perverse thing you have going on, but keep in mind there are others in the house now, ahn? But Ore-Sama likes the view just fine," Keigo leered, his gaze lowering and walking forward.

"Who's the pervert now?" Ryoma was not going to let it show how exposed and intimidated he just felt as Keigo moved. He took a step forward, intending to rush to his room. Too bad for Ryoma, all the while he was standing there, water that been dripping from the ends of his long locks to the floor. He took a step and slipped.

God, why? Why? How many times must he be in this situation, Ryoma lamented, as he flailed his arms and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for impact with the hard floor. But none came. His body did meet something hard, but he wasn't hurting. There was also the feeling of warmth around his body. Ryoma opened his eyes and instead of seeing brown hardwood floor, he saw buttons. He looked up at Keigo, who's eyes had darkened to polished ebony with blue tones.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Keigo swallowed as he held a wet naked Ryoma in his arms. The house had been dark when he stepped in, so Keigo assumed that both Kevin and Ryoma had gone to bed. It was another tiring day, so it was not unusual for them to turn in early. He had not expected to see a very naked, _a very wet naked Ryoma._

Droplets of water clung to tan and toned chest, long wet hair falling down, some hanging over Ryoma's shoulder to cover a small part of his chest as he walked. Keigo's mouth went dry and he swallowed. Ryoma had to go and lift his chin defiantly, standing tall and proud and Keigo's chest tightened. _So gorgeous. So proud._

They exchanged verbal spars and Ryoma took a step and then he was falling. Keigo's heart skipped a beat and he rushed forward to catch a falling Ryoma in his arms. A wet naked Ryoma in his arms. He smelled clean and fresh, of soap and shampoo. His gaze went to Ryoma's startled –_ flushed_ – face.

"We seem be doing this a lot, neh, Echizen?" Keigo could hear his voice deepening, his desire seeping through and Ryoma probably felt it too, for he was suddenly pushed away and all he saw was dark hair and firmly shaped buttocks as Ryoma rushed into his room, slamming the door shut. He released a breath he didn't even realized he was holding. However, he did realize that he would need a cold shower by the hardness pressing against his pants.

Contrary to what Ryoma believed, Keigo no longer thought Ryoma had used them years ago. That tennis game they played against each earlier that afternoon had shown Keigo how wrong he was and now Keigo knew he was being too aware of Ryoma; could barely keep his eyes off him. Ryoma had been a cute 12 years old, but he has grown in to a handsome young man. And he will admit, if only to himself, that he was attracted. He's never been attracted to people of the same gender before, but Ryoma... he was different. There was a lonely vulnerable air that he would sometime exude, when he thought no one was looking. A despair he recognized all too well now that he was not ignoring it. And the more he spent in Ryoma's company, the more he wanted to be near Ryoma.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Behind closed doors, Ryoma place a shaky hand against his rapid thudding heart. He could feel the chill that the cool night air was playing against his skin, raising goose bumps and the fine hairs all over his body. He wasn't even sure if it was the cool air against his skin that was causing that or...

Or Keigo.

What was wrong with him and what is this sudden awareness and attraction to Keigo?

"Achoo! Better get dressed," Ryoma muttered and rummaged through the closet for his pajamas. He guessed he should try to get some sleep.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hmm, Echizen Ryoma was Seigaku's Ace five years ago. He won the Nationals game against Rikkai Dai's Yukimura Seiichi, touted as the Child of God." Ren read the reports that Hayate handed her. " Wow, he's pretty good. Let's see. It says here that he left right after the National game and rumors has it that he used the middle school tennis tournaments to steal the players move to make his own."

The papers in her hand rustled as she shuffled them. "There's nothing on here about him playing tennis in America. Are you slipping Hayate?"

"I've done some research, Ren-Sama, but there was nothing on Echizen Ryoma playing tennis back in America or joining any tournaments in the past five years."

"Interesting," Kyoichi muttered. "If he was to use all these players moves, he would have won quite easily."

"He would have won quite easily even without those moves. From this report, he beat the #1 Nationally ranked player from then. Something doesn't add up."

"Okay, beside this, anything new with Keigo, Hayate?"

"Yes, Atobe-Sama, Keigo-Bocchan has moved in with Echizen-san as of this morning."

Clink. Kyoichi's cup clinked down against the saucer and tea spilled over. The butler instantly removed the plate and brought a new cup of tea for Kyoichi.

"Ren, I know we agreed that this would be best for Keigo, but he is now living in a home without any furnitures, eating food some kid is cooking up and he has no money-"

"Keigo will survive. He is an Atobe and besides that, he is our son," Ren firmly assured her husband. Really, one would think that Kyoichi was the mother with the way he worries over Keigo. Besides, this was so much fun, she thought, looking at the pictures of Keigo in working -weeding, raking, up on the roof.

* * *

Banging and clanging noises filled the neighborhood. There were laughters and loud call outs to each other. Ryoma willed his headache to go away. His front yard was filled with more people than he would like, but if this means that the work gets done faster, then that was fine with Ryoma, even enduring this headache. It has been two days since he slipped and fell into Keigo's arms _– Naked! - _and he was doing his best to avoid the diva. He could still feel strong arms and the warm feeling of that chest against his cheek.

He looked up at where Keigo was helping out on the roof, with a yellow hard hat sitting on top of his head, jeans and a very tight white t-shirt that showed off lean sinewy muscles.

"Oi ya damn brat! Quit daydreaming!" Ryoma looked up at Akutsu standing on the roof with his hands on his hips, glaring down at him. Ryoma flushed, but glared right back and returned to his yard work. Kevin let out a snicker as Ryoma walked past him, earning Ryoma's glare as well.

"I know who you were staring at ~," he sang out, teasing his friend. It's a wonder what one can see in the evening when one needed to use the restroom.

"Just making sure the Monkey King was working."

Kevin's smile became wider. "Didn't say anything about Atobe." Ryoma stiffened. He had given himself away. "Get back to work," he growled. Kevin only laughed some more.

Later in the evening, after the other workers had left, Taichi burst into the kitchen where they were resting, smiling like a fool.

"Jin-san! Look, I won this in a lottery today when I was out buying groceries," he told them happily, holding out three tickets.

"What the hell is it?" Akutsu as usual growled out, pretending to be annoyed, but he really wasn't. He loved seeing Taichi excited and happy. Knowing Akutsu's just a big softie, Taichi just placed the tickets on the table for all to see. Tickets for a weekend trip to a hot springs.

"Woah really. A real hot springs trip. Never been to one," Kevin exclaimed, looking at them.

Taichi lost some of his smile. "Ano, there's only three of them though."

"Ore-Sama will pass as Ore-Sama has been to many hot springs already."

"Yeah, I'll pass too," Ryoma told Taichi.

"Tch, then it's decided. The three of us will go this weekend.," Akutsu meaning him, Kevin and Taichi. He smirked at Ryoma as he did so.

Ryoma pretended not to see that smirk.

-O-O-

* * *

UPDATED 12/24/2010

please read and review and Enjoy

So Ryoma and Keigo has the house for just the two of them this weekend. Just what can happen? :)


End file.
